Fire We Make
by AlexxonFire
Summary: Anastasia is writing a series of interviews with most successful people from Seattle. This is a fanfic with feisty Ana. There will be a chemistry between CG and AS but for our lovely couple being together will not be so easy. HEA in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**_I am not a native speaker. So be prepared for some mistakes in this story, especially with grammar ( sorry!). But I really hope you will understand what I'm writing here ;) If not, I will just delete the story._**

**_Anastasia is the one who did the interview, because she wants in future write a book, not only work in publishing house. And she is not working at Claytons, but is a Zumba instructor – it's more sexy ;)_**

**_Firstly, it will follow a little FSOG storyline but later, well you will see ;)_**

_**I do not own FSOG Trilogy, just have fun with characters.** _

Jeez, I run again through my questions. I am prepared. I am prepared. I can't fucked this up.

I'm in Christian Grey office, waiting for him. He is late 20 minutes. That's pissed me off.

"Ms Steele, Mr Grey is ready to see you". – blondie says to me.

Uhm, thank you.

As I enter the room, too much nervous I forget about my highheels and just fell on the floor.

His strong arms helped me to stand up.

_-Uhm, I m sorry, Sir.. These stilletos are just too high_. – I smile feeling stupid about my clumsy entrance.

_-Well, I think they are fine on you._ – oh gosh, he is checking me out!

Wow, he is fucking handsome. More than he was on pictures. I have to stop staring at him and get more professional.

_- Mr Grey, thank you for meeting me. You won't regret these publication. My aim is with this interview to give some inspiration for young people who want to success in business. That's why I want to ask some question about your opinion on "how to get succeed" and things which inspire you._

He is talking about his business, wow that's very impressive. But he sounds like a total control freak.

_- Mr Grey, you talk very much about how to control people. Don't you trust people with whom you work with?_

_- Well, people work for me, and it is business, so there is no place for trust. _

Jeez, is he right? I shoudn't stare at him when he is talking. I can't focus. Does he have a girlfriend? I didn't see him with anyone on the pictures. Maybe he is gay. Fuck, now I am attracted to gay.

Maybe I can ask him.

_- Are you gay Mr Grey?_

_- No Anastasia, I am not._

_- Uhm, so maybe you can tell me more about your family._

_- I am very private person so the answer is no._

Ok. He is not giving me anything that other journalists wrote about him. And I think he is furious after gay question. So I am back with business stuff. After many questions about his Company I think it is better time to go with more personal questions. He has a chance to show more heart now.

_- Mr Grey, can you tell me about books that inspired you._

And he is telling about Brian Tracy and all these motivational books.

_- No sir, I am asking about book that are not related with business. I am asking about books you are reading for fun._

_- Why are you asking about this?_

_- Because Mr Grey, you sound too much stiff. And young people need to like you to get inspired by you._

_- I don't need them to like me_. – Shit, now he is angry again.

_- But they need to like you, get inspiration from people like you to do something with their life. You are a young millionaire, a good example, you do a lot of charity work, but nobody knows you. If you want people to follow you in charity thing, you have to show them more of you. A leader is one who knows the way, goes the way, and shows the way._

_- Are you studying psychology Ms Steele?_

_- No sir, I'm studying English literature._

_- So you know what people wants just from the books?_

_- No sir, I know this from life_ – I snaped. _Ok, so what's your last book you have read?_

And there is silence, and more silence. Fuck, I think that this interview is over. I bite my lip no to show my sadness.

_- Well, actually is Band of Brothers for second, maybe third time. _– he is saying eventually.

_- Are you kidding? That's my favourite book! I read it like hundred times._

I' ve got him. Now he is talking! I ask him more about favourite characters, why he likes them, and then switch to music stuff, his family. Now he is open. I 've just needed to find a topic he is passion about. Wow, when he laughs he looks so relax. He looks so young when he is talking about Mariners. Is he 27, serious? Boys and his favorite teams.

The Blond nr 1 open the door :

_- Mr Grey, you have another appointment in 10 minutes._

_- Really, I thought it was supposed to start about 2 pm._

_- Yes, and it is 1.50 pm._ – and she walks out.

O jeez, I m here for 3 hours. I didn't realize it is so late.

_- Well, I have a lot of material now, so I'm ready to go sir. Thank you for the interview._

_- Are you sure you have everything? I can show you the building._

_- No thank you, I' ve already did the tour before our meeting. _

_- I see. _

He is following me to the lift.

_- Just making sure you will make it through the door._

_- Jeez, thanks_ – I roll my eyes and step in the elevator.

_- Goodbye Anastasia._

_- Goodbye Christian._

After the door are closed, I sit on the floor and breath harshly. OMG, what was that? He is one and only sex on legs.

When I am back home, I' m talking to Kate about him and how the interview went.

_- Steele, you blushing when you talk about him!_

_- Fuck, I hope I didn't during the interview!_

_ -I bet you did !_ – she is laughing at me.

- _I won't see him again so it doesn't matter. I will be more professional on my next interview. But Kate he was firstly a very demanding CEO, but more and more we talked he just relax and talk with me like I was his friend. I think I'm kind of genius because I have very personal answers from him._

_- So some wine to celebrate?_

_- Maybe later, I have to write an article first._ – I can't tell her how much I want to hear his voice again.

After hearing the recording for the second time, I go to sleep. I am impressed by this man. He could be a president with such thinking. Maybe he will. Maybe I've just interviewed the next president of USA. WOW, It will look good on my resume !

Next day, after Zumba classes, I am waiting for Kate to pick me up. Of course she is late like for hundred time. And then I see him approaching the gym. Am I dreaming?


	2. Chapter 2

_-Well, hello Ms Steele _– he smiled at me.

_-Mr Grey, what are you doing here?_

_-As you can see, I am going to the gym_ – he is showing me his sport bag.

_-Uhm, yes of course. It's just very late._ – fuck, it's almost 10 pm.

_-Well, work don't allow me to come earlier._

_-I thought you were your boss. – _I smirked.

_-Well point, well made Miss Stelle. But let me ask you what you are doing here?_

_-I am an Zumba instructor in here. Just finished classes for today and I am waiting for my friend to pick me up. But she's late. I didn't see you here before._

_-Because I don't do Zumba, Anastasia. _

_-You should try, sir. It's music and dance. And I think you will like that._

_-Do you, Anastasia? Are you offering me some private lesson?_

_-Uhm. _I blush._ -You can just join the regular classes. I have a lot of man who are learning Zumba._

He is just staring at me. Saying nothing. Where the fuck is Kate?

_-How is your article going?_

_-Uhm, actually very good. I have a lot of material. I will have it published next week, I will send a copy to your PR department. I' ve changed a little the idea of this article, and just wonder, I actually was about to call your PR to ask for…_ - just ask him, he will say yes, no stupid he doesn't have time for some student paper's journalist.

_-Yes, Miss Steele?_

_-I would like to have some original photo of you for this article. Do you have time for some short photo shoot?_

_-Well, I don't know. Give me your phone – I will give you my number, I don't have a card with me. _

I gave him my phone and he type his phone number in it.

_-Steele !_ – oh Kate is finally here.

_-Well, I will call you tomorrow. About 10 am is ok?_

_-That's fine Miss Steele. _

_-Goodbye Mr Grey – my friend is here._

_-Goodbye. _

He agreed. Just now I need to have him agreed for my idea of the photo shoot.

_-Where do you want to do the photo shoot Ms Steele?_

_-Well, I was thinking about some place you like, which has nothing to do with your business. A place which is more about you as a person, which show that you are a young guy with lot of hobby, and just happened to be a millionaire._

And he laughed. Fuck, he didn't like this? And I don't want another photo shoot in boring office, it's for student paper not New York Times.

_-Miss Steele, I think I have such a place. I will send a car to your place tomorrow. About what time?_

_-I have all my day free tomorrow so whenever it's suits you, sir. I can come by my car._

_-My driver will pick you up at 10 am. You don't know where the place is. _

_-You can just tell me the address._

_-If I tell you, there will be no surprise._

_-Mr Grey, I like surprises very much, so I think I will see you tomorrow. _

_-Looking forward Ms Steele._

Did I just flirt with him? Did he get that? What the hell am I thinking. He is Christian Grey, not some random guy you can flirt with.

Next day, I am ready to face again Christian Grey. Just need to be more professional. He sent a fucking limo for me! Does he want to impress me? Why the fuck he would want that? He is not attracted to you Steele, you are to him! He is just rich and rich guys have limos stupid.

_-MS Steele, Mr Grey is waiting for you_ – his driver says to me. I bet he is an ex-army.

What is this place? Is this his apartment? Oh Gosh.

_-Welcome to my home Miss Steele._

_-Mr Grey, are you sure you want to do the photo in here? I know you are a private person._

_-You convinced me Anastasia with all this stuff that people should see ma as a friend not as a some boring CEO. Come, I will show you the room where we do the session._

_-But could you changed first. Don't get me wrong you look very good in this suit, but can you wear more casual?_

_-Casual? – _he asking me as if I have two heads.

_-Yes, clothes which you wear when you are not working._

_-Ok, please wait a minute Miss Steele. _

_-Yes, sir_. – he gave me that look again. What is on his mind?

_-Gail give something to drink for Miss Steele._

_-A white wine will be good. Thank you._ – it is just for some courage, he doesn't know that I am not 21. I will be just fine.

And then he is back with bare chest, with two t-shirts in hands, black and white. And I am just standing and looking on his chest. He's been working out for sure. Not only beautiful face but also beautiful body. Why is so hot in here?

_-Which one is better for the photo? _

_-I think white one will be great_ – I've stopped staring and give him a fast answer.

_-As you wish Miss Steele._

And he grabs my hand and showing me the way to the finest place I' ve ever been.

_-Holy fuck ! I am in heaven._

Enormous library, books are everywhere, to glass roof. There is a big couch and table near the window, with a view for Seattle. It would be amazing to read book in here and just watch the city.

_-Anastasia, I didn't know you have such a dirty mouth. It doesn't suits you_. He smirked at me.

_-Mr Grey, you don't know me. And It suits me very much. I have very dirty thoughts and I need dirty words to express them. _

Ah, what the hell. Just a little flirt. I will be professional later. I smile at him with my most seductive gaze and check on books he has. Wow. He is a reader for sure. Now I think he lied to me during the interview.

_-Now Mr Grey you can tell me about your favourite books. I won't write about them in the article. _

_-I've told you already Anastasia._

_-No you did not. You just tell me about books you think will look good in the papers. But what can I see in here, you are a big fan of Harry Potter._ – he has all copies signed by JK Rowling

_-Yes, I am_. – is he embarrassed?

_-Do you believe in magic?_

_-No Anastasia, but I believe that you can find a magic while reading a book._

_-Uhm, you can call me Ana._

_-I prefer Anastasia._

_-And I prefer Ana._

_-Do you now?_

O jeez, my heart just melt. I am asking him about favourite parts, and I laughed when he is talking about waiting for another parts of the book, about posters and films. Harry Potter and CEO. Who would think?

Ok, but I have to end this little chat to get my pictures. He is sitting on his big couch. But look very serious. He is back with CEO look. I have to make him more relax.

_-Mr Grey, smile!_

His smile doesn't catch the eyes.

_-Mr Grey, but not smile like you just fired many people today, because that just scary. Be more you know "Yes, Mariners won today with that fucking team from whatever city "_

And I have him laughing. I am taking pictures but I can see that he is shining too much.

_-Sir, I need to put some make up on you. You are shining in the picture._

_-I think I am not comfortable with the make up._ – he looks on me disapprovingly.

_-Don't worry, I won't put too much on you. Readers need to see your cute face._ – have I said it out loud? What's wrong with me?

But he is not responding to my stupid mark, just smiled. I put a make up on him, we sit very close to each other. I can hear his harsh breathing, and he is just watching my eyes. I have to lighten the atmosphere…

_-Ok, close your eyes, I have to put some mascara on you._

_-Wait, what?_

_-Mascara on your lashes, sir – to open your eyes more. I will rinse it up later._

_-If you say so._

I can't believe he agreed. I can't do this. I start to laugh. He look at me not knowing it was a joke. Oh gosh, am I in trouble.

_-Making fun of me, huh? It is not very professional Miss Steele._ – he is angry, no he is Hulk-furious.

_-I'm sorry sir. I didn't uhm, sir I am really sorry it was just… _ I crossed the line. But I just feel so right with him around.

_-Gotcha ! _

_-What?_ – he is making fun of me now. I rolled my eyes smiling at him.

_-Anastasia, if you do that again I will put you on my knee and spank that beautiful ass of your._

OMG, Am I turn on because of his compliment or because of spanking part. I need to cut this.

_-I think the make up its ok now, and we can continue with the photo shoot._

I am taking more pictures. Making him lough again when I talk how I was in love with Syrius from Harry Potter.

_-Ok, I think I have enough pictures. Thank you._ – and I start packing my stuff. And there is a noise coming for my stomach. Fuck! I am hungry.

_-What was that? –_ he asked me.

_-Uhm, my stomach tell me that he hadn't have his breakfast._

_-What?_ – he almost yelled at me.

_-I overslept and have no time to eat something before Mr Taylor pick me up_.

_-Anastasia, it's 11 am and you didn't eat anything today? Are you serious?_

_-Well, I eat fruit salad. –_ he just gaze at me with asking eyes?

_-Actually it was grapes. I mean fermented grapes._ – He is staring at me with more open eyes. He doesn't get it. – _Ok, I had wine only._ – and showing him with a finger a glass from his housekeeper.

And then he is laughing again.

_-You laugh a lot Mr Grey. Who would say?_

_-I would say that is you Anastasia who is making me lough so much. I don't remember when I lough so many times._

_-I'm glad you find me amusing._

_-Come, let's have some lunch._ – and he grabs my hand and leading me to big room.

_-Gail, make us some lunch, for me Ceasar salad, and for Miss Steele maybe fruit salad. _– he smirked at me.

_-It is not necessary, I will eat something at home._

_-Nonsense. You have to remove make up now._

_-O yes, I will need some water to this._

_-Come._

We are going through his bedroom, with enormous bed, like for some king. Wow. He is now sitting on a chair and I am supposed to start remove the make up, but instead of that I just staring at him. He is so damn beautiful.

_-Miss Steele, can you start?_

_-Uhm, yes, of course._

I am standing very close to him, I can hear his rapid breathing. When I remove he is saying:

_-You are wearing stilettos today Anastasia, I thought you don't like them._

_-I don't. But someone told me that I look sexy in it._

_-So you wanted to pleased that person?_

_-Maybe, or maybe not._

He starts touching my legs, from highheels to my skirt. His touch, it feels soooo good.

_-Mr Grey, are you looking for something?_

_-I think I've just found, baby_ – he is waiting for my reaction. I won't back. I don't know what he is doing to me, I feel so turn on and not shy at all. And before I think a lean down and kiss him. I kiss him gently. But he is the one who is deepening the kiss. Open my mouth with his tongue, and kiss me passionately. God, I think I can come if this gonna be long enough. Now I am sitting on him, grabing his hair and our tongues are dancing. I can feel his erection under my skirt. So he is attracted to me!

I can hear his housekeeper calling that lunch is ready. We stopped the kiss, breathing harshly and he is looking at me, but I can't look in his eyes.

_-Hey, look at me. Don't by coy. _

_-I'm sorry, it was very unprofessional. I' ve just…_

_-Anastasia, I wanted that too. Don't regret something you did enjoy. Come, let's have some lunch._

I grab my stuff, but my brain is somewhere on the floor.

We eat lunch in silence for a while. I cannot think what to say after our moment in bathroom.

But he is very pleased and even more relaxed. He asked me about my plans for future, I am telling him about my series of article about successful businessman and woman from Seattle.

_-This sounds good. Do you want to be next Napoleon Hill?_

Gosh, I hate this question.

_-No Christian, I want to be Anastasia Steele, famous writer with her own style._

He says nothing. Just smiling at me, in very cocky way.

_-What?_ – I snaped.

_-You called me Christian._

_-That's your name, as I remember correctly._

_-I prefer Mr Grey._

_-Do you now?_ - I ask him with a smile. He is laughing again. I like that sound. But now he is so tense. Wow, he change his mood a lot. - _Well, Mr Grey I better be going. Thank you for the lunch, it was delicious. And again thank you for the photo shoot. _

And Taylor just show up from nowhere.

_-Taylor, you will take Miss Steele to, you are going to Uni now?_

_-Now, I don't have classes on Friday. I am going to my apartment to finish this article. It will be published on Monday._

_-Ok then, sent one copy of your newspaper to my office. _

_-Of course, sir. Thank you and goodbye._

_-It was a pleasure Anastasia, have a good weekend._

_-You too Christian. –_ And I walked through the door.

In the afternoon, I am sitting with Kate and telling her about my little stunt.

_-I can't believe you kissed him!_

_-I know, I can't believe myself. But he kissed my back and Kate, uhmm girl he can kissed._

_-You have a crush on him, Steele!_

_-Maybe, but I won't be seeing him again. He is the youngest and richest CEO in Seattle, and I am just a student. We live in different worlds, Kate_.

_-So what. But he is the first guy since Jose you are attracted to. You should go for it._

_-Kate, he is out my league. But I can tell you, even I don't know him well, I have more feelings for him than I have for Jose in first place. And now let's get dressed._

I don't want to talk about Jose. Why she mentioned him? There is a ring at our door.

_-A package for you Steele. _

_-From whom?_

_-A man from different world !_


	3. Chapter 3

He sent me 3 books, and what I can see that they are his own copies. It's Secret Garden, Into The Wild and Tessa.

I hope you will enjoy it.

**Ladies know what to guard against, because the read novels that tell them of these tricks...**

Christian Grey. Stiff CEO

Why he sent me this, with this note? I don't have time for this. I have to get ready for my party.

It's not even a midnight and I am drunk. We are in a pub celebrating my birthday which are tomorrow, but we have party tonight. Kate is buying drinks for me, because I will be 21 after midnight. I have fun. And now I want to play. Yes. I'm calling him.

- _Anastasia?_

_- Hi Christian. Why did you sent me these books Christian?_

_- What? What's that sound, where are you?_

_- I am in the bar. Tell me, why…_

_- Which bar?_

- _A bar in Seattle. What it is about note from Tessa?_

_- Anastasia, are you drunk?_

_- Nooooo, …. maybe baby._

_- Tell me in which bar you are, now!_

_- Jeez, you are very domineering._

_- You have no idea._

_- Goodbye Christian._

_- Ana!_

And I hung up. Wow, I am turn on even we talk only by phone. Dammit, what is going with me?

We take more tequila shots with Kate and waiting for midnight, it s only 20 minutes and I will be 21. I feel someone is grabbing my hand.

- _Kate, I think I have enough. Feel very druuuunk._

- _Come on, we don't even started yet _– Kate yell at me excited.

- _I think you have enough Anastasia_ – he is here. _Why are you drinking, you are not 21? - he is scolding me now.  
_

- _Christian, what you doing here? _– how he knows that I am not 21?

- _Tell me, do you have a fake ID to buy drinks._

- _No, Kate buy them for me._

- _Well done, Ms Kavanaugh. Get her drunk before 21. _How he know her surname?

- _So what, you were never drunk before 21? And what the hell are you doing here?_

- _I am taking you home. I will no allow such behavior._

- _Excuse me?_ – I'm pissed. It is my party ! Even if it is only me and Kate.

- _It is my club, and no underage will be drinking alcohol in here. Come on._

Oh shit. I think I can be in trouble if he call the police.

- _Christian, ok I won't be drinking more. And I realyy want to go home becouse I have enough. But I want to stay until midnight to celebrate my birthday with my bestfriend_

- _Ok, but 10 minutes after I am taking you home. Btw ladies, this is my brother Elliot. Now, let's go dance. We need to get this alcohol out from you. _

I don't feel strong on my feet, but he is leading me to the dancefloor. Oh Gosh, he can dance. And when is midnight, Kate is yelling to come to the bar so I show him its time to go.

- _Wait a minute MS Steele. I want to wish you a very happy birthday._ And then he kiss me and kiss me and kiss me. I melt in his shoulders and he needs to hold me tighter.

- _Uhm, thank you. _

We are back with Kate and Elliot. Christian is talking with his brother.

- _I 've seen that Steele. _

- _Shut up. I am going home. As I can see you are staying with Elliot._

- _Yep, I think I will stay. Are you sure you wanna go with him?_

- _Yes, his driver will take me to our apartment, and I don't feel good after this tequila shots._

- _Ready to go?_ – Christian ask and I nod.

As we are driving, I feel more sick.

- _Can we stop for a moment, I think I am gonna threw up_. – but it was too late The darkness consumed me.

Holy fuck! My head is burning. I need a glass of water, no not glass, whole sea of water. I try to sit up. O thank god, I have a glass of water on my night table. Better. Wait a minute, I don't have a night table. Where am I?

- _Anastasia how you feel?_

It is man's voice. He is sitting in a chair looking at me, I can see his eyes even it's only moonlight in the room.

- _Where am I? _–

- _You are in my apartment. You passed out in car after you threw up._

- _O God. I am sorry._ – I feel that I am only in ma panties and t-shirt which is not mine.

- _You undressed me?_

- _Yes. Your clothes were kind of dirty. And when I saw you were braless, I give you my t-shirt. Not that I mind if you were just in your panties._

- _Please stop!_ – I put my head in my hands. It's aching so much. Think Ana! Think what to do now. I am starting to get on my feet.

- _Anastasia, you should sleep, it's only 5 am._

- _Don't come near me!_ - I grab a night lamp and point and him. _If you come nearer I smash this lamp on your head. _

- _Calm down, I won't hurt you._

- _Said the lion to the lamb. Give me my phone. I need to call Kate._ – now I am staying near bed still ready to hit him with the lamp if he is gonna come closer.

- _She knows you are here. I texted Elliot_ – he says very calmly.

- _Don't believe you. She wouldn't let me to stay drunk with some random guy in his apartment. _

- _Apparently she allowed to stay my brother in her apartment, and as I know she met him yesterday. But I see your point. I will get your phone. Your purse is in living room. _

And watching me, he is leaving the bedroom. Fuck, what I should do? Not thinking too much, I run to the bathroom and lock the door. Drinking water from sink and wash my face. Think Steele, what you are gonna to do now? You are in Christian Grey apartment wearing only panties and his t-shirt. You passed out and he took you to HIS, not your place. It's no good. I am not feeling sore, so he didn't… Is he going to now…?Fuck, I am really scared. I feel he is kind of dangerous. Or am I imagine it only, maybe it is only my brain which mess with me.

- _Anastasia, I have your phone. _

- _Call Kate and tell her to pick me up from here._

- _It's 5 am. I think she might be sleeping._

- _So don't think and do what I said. I am not coming out from this bathroom until she is not here. I am not stupid. You won't took advantage of me._

- _Anastasia, I would never do that. Please, you are here because you vomited a lot in my car, and I want Taylor to wash it as soon as it was possible. And I didn't want to leave you alone in your place, in that state. _

Fuck, it sounds right. Am I scared of him, or am I scared of this situation? Let sum this up Steele. He does a lot of charity, earlier you thought that he is a good guy, from good family.

- _Ana please, I will not hurt you._

And I open the door. He is watching me.

- _Here, it's your phone. Don't be afraid of me. _

- _Thank you. And I'm not. I think so._

- _So what was that?_

- _I've panicked. And I have a huge hangover, don't feel very well_.

- _I have some Advil for you_ – and he show me the pills. I can't take them, there maybe not be the right pills.

- _No, thanks._

- _You will feel better after this. Here, take it. _

- _I will not these pills so fuck off!_ – I step back.

- _I see. Look these are the box of Advil, as you can see. I will take two pills to show you there are just pills for hangover. Now, do you trust me Ana?_

- _Yes._ – wow, are you trust him Steele? I think I am. It is just the stupid situation I've put myself into. He is a really good guy. He is just taking care of me. I take the pills.

- _Now, you should get some more sleep. I will drive you in the morning when you will feel better._

I lie in his bed, saying nothing. He is about to leave when I ask..

- _Are you not going to sleep?_

- _Will you feel safe if I will sleep in my bed next to you?_

- _Yes._

- _I can sleep on the couch in saloon._

- _No, that's ok. I know you won't hurt me._

- _I am glad you finally realize that Anastasia._

- _I am sorry for…_

- _That's ok. Sleep._

And we lie together in this big bed. God, I was dreaming about it, but not in such situation.

I woke up again. And there is no Christian Grey in bed. Was I dreaming? I need to go to bathroom.

- _Hello Anastasia, I have some clothes for you_ – he saying as he enter the bedroom.

- _Hi, thank you. Can I have a shower here?_

- _Yes, of course. Breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes._

- _Thank you._

God, hot water is good for me. Hmm, I have to use Christian toothbrush. Dammit, I shouldn't do that. Now I am turn on, thinking that little thing was in his mouth. Focus Steele.

He is sitting at breakfast bar, reading a newspaper.

- _I ordered some things from nearby hotel, because I didn't know what you like._

- _Some things, huh?_ – he ordered more than 15 meals. I take pancakes.

- _So you feel better now?_

- _Yes, thank you for clothes, and for taking care of me._

- _You welcome. But tell me, why you freaked out in the morning?_

- _I told you, I' ve just panicked that you want to take advantage of drunk girl._

- _Well, if I want to have sex with a woman, I don't have to make her drunk to get what I want. I understand you don't know me very well, but believe me having sex with comatose girl is not what I like. I like my woman to be receptive._

- _Good to know_.

- _Now eat. I have a birthday muffin for you._ – and he passed mu a blackberry muffin with one candle.

- _Make a wish._ – a wish? O just kiss me one more time, Christian.

- _Thank you Christian. That's very nice of you._

- _So, what are you planning to do on your birthday?_

- _I don't have special plans. I was planning to go with Kate to "Chicago" musical tonight but there are no tickets available. So we are staying home to watch Chicago movie for like a one 3454 time. Tell me, how much do I owe for this clothes._

- _Nothing._

- _Please, I want to pay for this._

- _Anastasia, believe me I can afford this._

- _I know that. But despite the fact you can afford this, I want to pay back. And also for cleaning your car._

- _Stop it _– he grabs my hand.- _I won't take any money from you. I did buy them because I want it to._

Gosh, it is very hard to say no to him. And some idea cross my mind.

- _How did you find me yesterday_?

- I've tracked your phone – he gave mi his answer to quickly. I bet he regret it know.

- _How did you know that I am not 21._

- _I did the background check on you, Miss Steele._

- _Mr Grey, do you have a crush on me?_ – I smile at him.

- _Anastasia, please don't bite your lip._

- _Why?_

- _Because I want to do that._

- _So why don't you. You know how it taste._

- _I want do that again until I have your agreement on paper._

- _What? I don't understand._

- _You will. If you can cancel your plans with Kate for tonight I will tell you later._

- _Why not now?_

- _Because I am enjoying the breakfast. I will pick up you at 7pm._

- _That is not a question._

- _No, it's not. Because I've already know the answer._

There is a phone ringing.

- _That's ok Elliot I will pick you up_. Right, Kate and Elliot spent the night together.

- _Are you ready to go Anastasia_?

There are only two of us in elevator. And the heat is toooo big. I bit my lip, to make him a move. I won't be the first to kiss him again. Think about something gross Steele, think about…

- _Oh, fuck the paperwork!_ – he muttered.

And he kissed my with everything he got. He is crushing my mouth. Holy fuck, I am so arouse now. Just don't stop please. Later in garage we pretend like nothing really big happend. Ok, I can go with that. During the ride we were talking about music. Ha has good taste. But doesn't like hip hop, I knew it that he is too stiff. He is kind in shock with the fact that I like HH.

- _Really, you a book warm and hip hop?_

- _There is a lot of poetry in rap texts._

- _Wow, I didn't know that –_ he say laughing at me.

As we enter the apartment I can see Elliot hugging Kate, it is such a sweet picture.

- _Hi guys. _

- _Hello to you two lovebirds – I_ snap to Kate.

- _Ana, shut up. Good you are finally home, I need to postpone our film night for tomorrow, because something else came up._

- _I can see that_ – I smirked at her.

- _Well, so you are free tonight. I will pick you at 7 pm_.

- _It is still not a question. –_ why he is domineering? And he just kiss me on forehead and leave with Elliot.

- _Laters, baby !_

We talked and laughed a lot about Grey brothers. We spend all afternoon just talking when another package come for me. A beautiful designer dress, and underwear from Victoria Secret and fucking gorgeous louboutins. Even it is not signed from whom is it I know exactly because of the question on the note :

_Will you go out with me tonight? _

Why he cannot ask me in person?

- _Are you gonna to wear that?_ – Kate ask me with big disapproving look.

- _No way ! I have mine clothes, I mean I have your dress. _I smirked at her.

- _But did you see these shoes, they are awesome!_

Fuck, she is right. But I don't want to wear this. I am not his doll. I am waiting for him with hair and make up done, I am wearing jeans and some kind of sexy blouse. He is here. I open the door and I can see he doesn't like my look.

- _You are not going?_ – ha asked, to my amusement with pure shock and fear.


	4. Chapter 4

- _Oh, I am going._

- _I've sent you a dress. _

- _I know, but I prefer my clothes_.

- _Ana, please don't be stubborn. I want to take you for a dinner after my birthday gift for you , and in this jeans, well it will be better if you wear the dress, because this place is kind of exclusive._

- _Oh._

- _Yes, oh. So please go change Anastasia. We have some time._

I decided not to wear his dress for him. But I can't say no to this underwear and shoes. It will be the only one time where I will be wearing Louboutins. He says nothing about Kate's dress, although he is not pleased. But even I like myself in this dress, its very sexy on me.

He took me to the Chicago Musical, which I couldn't afford before because all cheap tickets were sold out. He remembered that I wanted to go. The musical was fantastic. And of course Mr Grey have the best seats, balcony with the best view for the stage. I could say that he was more watching me than the show. But I don't mind. After show I am so happy, music always do that to me, it warms my heart and give me strength.

- _You like the show?_

- _Yes, of course. Dancing and music. What can be better?_

- _Well, I could think of some other things which are better._

- _For example?_

- _This._ – and he is kissing me.

That is the invitation I've needed. I sit on his lap, taking him astride. And give all myself to this kiss.

- _Jesus, Ana slow down. _

- _I can't. It's my body talking, not my brain._

- _I can see that, but we are going to restaurant now, and I have to calm down now. _

I can see and feel his erection through the trousers.

- _We can stay here instead._

- _I like your offer, but I want you to eat something first, do a little talk, and maybe later we can continue what we started._

- _Fine, it is a promise Mr Grey._

Wow, this place must be very expensive. He is really from a different wolrd. We have a private room with a view for Seattle.

- _So what do you want to talk about?_ – I asked.

- _Well, this is NDA. I have something for you to offer, but you have to sign this first._

- _Non Disclosure Agreement. Hmm, it is quite responsible that you are giving me this. Of course I will sign that. Just a little too late, don't you think? You told me a lot during the interview._

- _I am aware of that. But if we are going to do things which I have in my mind you need to sign this. And you cannot talk about it with anyone._

- _I know how to keep a secret Christian. I understand you don't trust me. But it's not right that you still feel free to ask me if I trust you._

- _Well point well made Miss Steele._

He is still waiting for me to sign. I read fast, and add some note to this Agreement.

- _What did you write in there?_

- _I add "Katherine Kavanaugh is the only person who Miss Steele is allowed to talk about Christian Grey". _

- _No, Anastasia I can't agree to that._

- _So I can't be dating you. _

- _It is a date?_

- _It is not?_

- _Fine. We can talk about NDA later._

- _No Christian, I won't change my mind on this. Kate always has my back and we talk about everything. She won't tell anyone. _

- _You are a very frustrating woman, Miss Steele.I don't know why I am agreeing to this. But ok, you can talk to Kate. Still hope you keep some things only to yourself._

- _I can do that, Mr Grey. So what's now. My place or your place? _– I think is the wine talking, but I can't help myself. I want him badly. I didn't want a man so badly as I want him. Now. Here.

- _Well, there is more paperwork for you to sign. But we can postpone it for tomorrow. Let's go_.

When we are in car, I am telling him that my apartment is closer. I am ready. YES!

- _Taylor, take us to Miss Steele apartment_. And he closes the window to separate us. Good I have him all for myself.

We started kissing. I grab his hair and moan in his mouth. He is kissing my neck, my jaw. Oh it feels good. I want this man right here, right now.

- _I can't wait till apartment._ – I say to him and start to unbutton his shirt. But he is stopping me.

- _So eager Miss Steele, well I think I should ease you._

He rolls up my dress, and take my panties off. And start to kiss me there. Holy fuck!

- _Oh Anastasia, you taste divine. Relax, baby. You will like this._

And he is giving me my first orgasm. Holy shit! When I almost gather my brain, he put his finger in me, and I still, its aching a little but I don't have bad memories. His touch is nice. Dammit, I have to tell him now.

- _Ana, are you ok?_

- _Yes, just need to tell you somethiiiiing. Ooooah !_ - I feel I'm building again. He is massaging my little spot. I've never felt like this before. I am on fire!

As he enter his two fingers again, I've stop breathing and then he knows.

- _Are you a virgin?_

- _Uhm, yes. – _I blushed.

- _WHAT THE FUCK !_ – he is watching me in kind of a shock. -_Seriously, how can it be possible? _

- _It is possible because I didn't have sex before_ – jeez, what a stupid question.

- _But you are 21._

- _So? _

- _Why are you a virgin for so long time?_

And now he pissing me of. - _Because, dammit Christian I…_

- _Fuck, you were waiting for some prince to deflower you. God dammit. I'm not. I can't believe it. _

- _I wasn't waiting for some prince. I wasn't looking for Mr Right, just looking for you Mr Grey. _I smiled at him, maybe this moment is not over._ - I've never met someone… _He is furious._ Why are you so angry?_

- _Because you should tell me earlier!_

- _Maybe I should. But I didn't. So, are you going to continue making love to me?_ – I tease him, smiling and biting my lip.

- _Anastasia, I don't make love. I fuck, hard._ – wow, uhm ok, I guess.

- _And with this shit, with you being a virgin it won't happen. You waited so long for some fucking prince, and believe me I am not. I don't do romance. You are pretty girl, you should have all this hearts and flowers crap. And I can't give you that. So it will be better if we stop this. You are very young, you will find some.._

- _Shut up Grey. I just wanted to have sex with you because you turn me on, like no other guy. I didn't sign for romance. But apparently being a virgin is something such dumbass as you don't like. _– He is the first guy I have such a crush, and he is saying no. I wasn't thinking of him as my boyfriend. Just wanted to be with him, have fun. Forget about past, and have sex for the first time. I am awake sexually, and it is because of him.

- _Anastasia, you should be with someone better. With the guy your age, going on dates…_

- _I've said shut up._ – tears are falling from eyes. I can't believe he is such a dick.

- _Here, have your panties on._

- _Fuck you, I don't want them. And here, take your stupid shoes._ – I take them off, and then I'm starting to take a bra he bought for me. It's not easy in this dress, but I manage to do that somehow, throwing it at him. Luckily, we are at my place. I run off the car, angry more than Hulk. He is trying to stop me.

- _Ana, it will be better for you, don't be mad._

- _FUCK YOU GREY ! You don't know, you have no fucking idea what is good for me_ – I yelled.

- _Anastasia, calm down. Wear your panties, this dress is short_ – he reaches for my dress to roll it down.

- _DON'T TOUCH ME!_ – I yelled at him. And he stills. Not moving at all. Is he even breathing? He looks scared, why? But he is not looking at me. I turned around. And I know why. Fucking shit.

Kate is pointing a gun at him. She's furious. No, not that shit again.

* * *

**Hi, I should be working right now lol, but just write this short chapter. I didn't know writing can be so fun ;-) Hope you like it. **

**Hope that you understand my English.**...


	5. Chapter 5

- _Back off Grey, I knew that something wrong is with you._ – but he doesn't move.

- _Kate - _. I say in the calmest way I can. – _Nothing happened._

- _I can see that nothing happened_ – she snaped. Well, it might not look well, I have no shoes, Christian is holding my panties and bra, and probably I have all my mascara on my face due to the tears.

- _Kate believe me, nothing happen. It is not THAT situation._

- _Do not lie to me Steele. I know you can lie to yourself that nothing happened. But no more, sis. I can punish him right now. Come here, Ana._

I decided to cover Christian. And now Kate is pointing gun at me. Christian want to say something but I say to him to keep still. I know that Taylor be out of the car shortly.

- _Kate, I am not lying to you. I would never do that. You know that. It might looks bad, but he didn't do anything._

- _So why he is holding you underwear, why were you crying? Maybe he didn't rape you but was going to, so he need to be punished! _– she screams in the end of sentence. Dammit, Kate. Calm down, I don't want you to be shot by Taylor, I know he is standing near the limo. I decide to come closer to her.

- _Sis, he didn't want to rape me. He is a good guy. I cried because he said no to me. For the first time in my life I wanted to have sex, and he said no. _

- _What, why? I thought he liked you_.

- _Apparently, virginity repels guys._

- _What? What a douchebag._

- _I know._

- _Are you sure Steele? I know you like pretend that nothing bad happened. _

- _I'm saying the truth Kate. I threw underwear at him, because he bought it for me and since he said I'm too young and too innocent for him, I don't want anything from this moron. _

Kate laughed a little. – _Now Kate, give me your gun. You won't have Christian Greys balls tonight._ I took a gun from her. We hugged and I'm saying her to come home. I know that cost her a lot of energy. I turned around and say to Christian to go.

- _Ana, I didn't want to hurt you_ – he says to me with the saddest look in his eyes.

- _I know. You were right. You should go now. Goodbye, Christian. _

I slept that night in Kate's bed. I didn't cry. If I was alone for sure I would cry all night. Crying for the man, for losing him. But I was there to comfort her. She needs to know that I am safe. I love her for that. Even she is only one year older, I know she wants to protect me. Even if I call her my sister, she is more like a mother to me. A way better mother than Carla. Always has my back, always making me feel cherished. There is no other person in this world than Kate that I love more. Yes Steele, forget about Grey, it was just a crush. Do not fall for him girl. Yeah, right, isn't too late for that?

On Sunday I was preparing for my next interview. I sent my article about Christian to office on Friday. I could still change it, because I wrote a lot good things about him. I could add now that he is fucking moron. But it would be unprofessional, it would be the truth, but still not very pro. Well, it doesn't make him a bad person that he doesn't like virgins. He just want his woman to be very experienced.

"… I fuck, hard" – I think about his words coming from his sexy mouths. Mouth that were kissing my body, kissing me there. Stop it Steele, focus. You should be preparing for you next job. Whole day I was fighting between thinking about Christian Grey and focusing on my questions for Gideon Cross.

Monday

After classes I am working in newspaper's office. Have all questions for Cross now. When I was about to leave for gym, some unknown number call me.

- _Hello?_

_- Anastasia Steele?_

_- Yes, who is this?_

_- Hello, I am Grace Travelyn. You don't know me. But well I am a mother of Christian Grey and I really need to talk with you about article you wrote in WSU paper today._

Oh shit, am I in trouble?

* * *

AN

Ok, a short one.

Yes, there will be Gideon in this story. No, Christian doesn't die. Just a little competition.

So, you like or not?


	6. Chapter 6

AN

**Thank you all for the reviews. It is really good to know what you think. Feel free to correct my grammar mistakes, in that way there will be less of them in next chapters. **

**Gideon will be in this story because I need him as a person with some baggage. And he is also here to piss Christian off lol ;-) **

**But when it comes to CG and AS I am a hopeless romantic, so don't worry.**

* * *

Oh shit, am I in trouble? I thought that I put his family in a good light.

- _Uhm, but why?_

- _I really liked your article about my son, it's different from the usual. And the picture – never seen my son so happy and relaxed. And just thought we could talk a little. Maybe you could tell me more about Christian, because from what I read he was very open to you. I know you are probably busy, but maybe we can meet for coffee?_

- _You want to ask me questions about your son?_

- _I know how it sounds, but yes, he is very private, and I've never seen him so open and so honest to anyone. I really would like to know how did you do that. I am his mother but he never say to me or to his siblings about his feelings for us. And in your article…_ - she started sobbing, oh my god, is she crying now? - _He really said these things about me?_

- _Yes, he adores you M'am. And…_

- _ Please just one coffee, it would means a world to me if you agree for a short meeting._

- _Ok, Mrs Travelyn. I start my work at 5 p.m Can you meet me at Coffee House on Portland Street, near Gymnasium Building, at 4 pm?_

- _Of course, I am on my way. And thank you Anastasia._

- _Ok, so see you soon. I will have a sport bag with me._

- _Ok dear._

I can't believe myself that I agree to that. What does she want to talk about? A didn't write everything he said about his family because I know that he is very private, and didn't want to use that. Hope that I won't validate the NDA by talking to his mother.

In the Coffee House I can see that Grace Travelyn is a beautiful lady. I read a lot about her before interviewing Christian. She is so famous in Seattle. Working for hospital and organizing charity work in Coping Together foundation. I could write her biography someday. After the meeting with her I am shocked that Christian keeps his family on arm's length. From what she said, he never said "I love you" to Grace, or even Mia, his favourite sister. He is polite to them, care for them, but as Grace said "never shows his heart". Firstly, I couldn't believe a word she was saying. During the interview he prayed them a lot, I had to change to subject because he wouldn't stop.

We talked about how he adores Grace, that she is his Angel, that she saved him by giving him new home, where he feels wanted and cared. And that he is Mia's favourite toy. When she was young - he played only with her, showing her the world. He didn't feel embarrassed telling me that he had to wear a skirt and pearls, because Mia want to have a girls nights. I couldn't put this in article, but well I said about that to Grace. She was so happy that he remembered these things from his childhood. We talked for an hour, Grace was crying a little, but she assured me that it was happy tears.

After a meeting I am in awe with her. She loves him so much. She is perfect mother. Christian is a lucky guy. But too stupid to show his true feelings for his family.

Later that day, reading in bed, I got a message from him.

- **Thank you for the article. I thought that you would write bad things after what happened on Saturday but I guess I was wrong. **

What am I supposed to say to him. I want to forget about Christian fucking Grey and now he is texting me? I decide to not reply.

- **I should tell you that my PR team wants to hire you. My PR Director is over the moon with your article, saying that it will help me in my business relations. I am not sure if he is right but if you are looking for a job call my PR Department. **

Working for you? Never. Maybe I should block his number? Why is he calling me right now?

- _Hello?_

- _Anastasia, are you ok? _

- _Of course I am. Why are you calling me?_

- _You didn't text me back._

- _I didn't know I had to. What do you want?_

He sighed.

- _Ana, I am sorry for Saturday. We got carried away a bit and things…_

- _Christian stop it. What's done is done. You have your needs and I understand that. Maybe I overreacted. But please don't call me anymore, because I really want to get you out of my head. _

After long silence moment he says - _Maybe we can be friends?_

Is he kidding me? I am laughing now.

- _Seriously? Maybe you should use the other line " It's not you, it's me". _

- _Actually, you are right. It is more accurate._

- _Well maybe more accurate will be this one " LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

And I hung up. Friends? Christian Grey and friends? I will take his offer when it will be friends with benefits. Yeah right Steele, because when this ever will work for you.

He is calling again:

- _Don't you dare hung up on me !_

- _So don't call me !_

- _You and your… - _silence _- Jesus Anastasia what am I going to do with you?_

- _I told you, leave me alone – _I snaped.

- _I don't want that. – _I gasped, what? Is he playing me right now? - _Ana, I read your article like hundred times today. I've told you things that I shouldn't have. I don't know if you have some magic to open me up so much. But, maybe we can start again?_

- _Start what exactly Christian?_

- _We can figure it out over dinner maybe?_

- _Maybe not._

- _Why? You don't like me anymore?_

- _I don' t know. We are from different worlds Christian. It will never work out. I am a person who says openly what she thinks, who shows her feelings toward others. And you don't let people to come close to you. You took me on a date only because you wanted to fuck me later, but my virginity was a bump in a road for you. You probably think that if I would give you my V-card than you will be stuck with me. And you want only to fuck hard, right? So it will be better to stop whatever it is right now. _

- _I will never tell anyone what happened, and Kate will not also so don't worry. Grace still will picture you as her perfect son. But please be open more to her. She is one helluva woman. _

- _And how do you know that, huh?_

I get the feeling that he is not gonna like it._ - Christian about that, I talked with her today._

- _WHAT?!_

- _She called me, she wanted to talk about article._

- _What the fuck did you say to her?_

- _Only the stuff we talked about during interview. Nothing more. Really._

- _You have no right to talk to my family, you understand? Do I have to remind you about NDA?_

- _Fucking shit! You know what you can eat your stupid NDA's paper. I don't care. I didn't say her more than the fact that you love her, and that you love your family. Yeah, it was what I said to her. You want to know why? Because she couldn't believe that you spoke so highly about her to me. Yeah moron, your own mother isn't sure if you love her. And there is no other woman in Seattle which I admire more than Dr Travelyn so when she started crying I felt obligated to comfort her. So get your shit together because having Grace as a mother should be a fucking treasure for you. Now I'm going to say it last time LEAVE ME ALONE !_

I switched off my phone. I lost all my energy. Friends, huh? More like enemies now.

* * *

Tuesday

I'm sitting in Crossfire Building. He is still talking through his phone and this piss me off because it's rude.

- Well Miss Steele, we can now go with the interview.


	7. Chapter 7

- _Well Miss Steele, we can now go with the interview._

Finally. He is handsome, I would say he is gorgeous., yummy! If David Gandy was standing next to him they would call him his ugly brother. Get a grip Steele. If you want to be successful in journalism be more professional, ok? Ok, lets start with the questions and stop staring at him.

- _Mr Cross…_

- _Please, call me Gideon, I'm not much older than you. Can I call you Anastasia?_

- _Ana, please._

- _Ok Ana, I really like your piece about Christian Grey. I didn't know he has so much empathy for the world. I could even say that he has no heart, because he likes to buy companies in very hostile way. But in your article he seems to look like good person._

- _It's only an article. But thank you._

- _So, you didn't like him?_

- _It's not important._

- _But you like me, don't you?_ – he is smiling at me in a very cocky way. I am not gonna answer that.

- _Gideon, I should also ask you if you agree to have this interview in Seattle Times also?_

- _I thought it is for WSU paper?_

- _Yes, it is. But after article about Christian Grey, Seattle Times contacted me and they want to have my series of interviews in their newspaper. So what would you say about it?_

- _I would say congratulations and of course I am ok with that. In this way more people will know how awesome I am._

- _Right, but you know that I am writing an article not a fairy tale?_ – I smirk.

After an hour I find him like a cool guy. He is smart and funny. He likes hip hop. And everybody who likes HH is an OK person. We talked about music, culture, his inspirations in business. He is a very easy-going person. Not like Christian. Why am I comparing Gideon to Christian? During interview he invited me for Good Cause Gala, a charity dinner for children who were sexually abused. He will be giving a speech there. It will be good for the article. So I decided to take his invitation.

- _ Thank you for invitation. Writing about this may help to get people attention to this._

- _That's right. And there will be a lot of businessmen and women, who you can interview. I could introduce you to them, Ana._

- _Wow, thank you. That's really thoughtful. _

- _But only if you say yes to come with me, as my company. Can I pick you at 7pm?_

Wow, he is asking not telling me like an order.

- _Uhm, I will think about it ok? I have to go now. Thank you again for your time._

I gather quickly my staff and rush to elevator before he stops me. I don't know if I want go with him. He is sexy as hell. And I can feel the tension between us. But it is because he reminds me of Christian. Fuck. I need to get over him.

- _Ana, wait. I have to ask you something_. – he is standing next to me, when I'm waiting for the elevator. He is too close for my liking. – _Are you sleeping with someone_?

- _Excuse me?_ – I look at him, like he was talking in Chinese.

- _Do you have a boyfriend?_

- _It's not your business._

- _But it will be. I want to have sex with you and I need to know if there is someone who can interfere with my plan._

- _Yes, there is. Me. I am not interested in you. _

- _Of course you are. You were mentally unzipping my pants during interview. _

Fuck. I was thinking about Christian, about what could happen in limo. I decided not to respond to that and fortunately the lift arrive. But he followed me. When the door were closed, he clicked some code to stop and then pressed me to the wall, laying his hand on my hip.

- _How bad do you want to kiss me now? _

- _I really don't_ – I whisper.

- _Are you sure_? –he licked my bottom lip, and start to kiss my jaw, my ear,- _are you sure Ana?_

Oh fuck it! I take his head in my hands and press his lips on mine. I kissed him. He moaned. And then he kissed me back. Oh boy, he can kiss. Its Christian Grey fault. He made me horny, he put fire in my body which only a man can put out. Gideon grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him. Oh God, I can feel his erection. Wow, I turned him on. But then he made a bad move. He reached his hand under ma skirt and try to put his fingers in me. Very bad move. I hit him in his balls, while taking a gun out of my purse.

- _Don't fucking touch me._ – I yelled pointing my gun at him.

- _Ana, I'm sorry. I thought…_

- _What? That I wanted it? Because I kissed you? You thought that I wanna have sex with you? In here? With this camera? You think I am fucking Kardashian's sister? _

- _No, I forgot about camera. But you should drop this gun because security is probably downstairs waiting for you._

Fuck. What was I thinking? Fuck Ana, get yourself together.

- _It's ok. But can you put your gun down?_

- _But no move. I know you are wealthy enough to rape me and cover it with your money. _

- _Ana, I will not hurt you._

- _Yeah, I heard it before._

- _Listen, I will never rape anyone. Believe me god dammit, I know how it is when someone forces sex to you._

- _What?_ - I am staring at him, not believing what he is saying to me.

- _Listen, I have some dark past with forcing sex, but I am a sexual abuse survivor. I know how it feels. I understand that you want to protect yourself and you should. But I would never force you to have sex with me. I don't know what I was thinking. I thought that you are aroused by me. But I got it wrong. I am really sorry. You are really hot, and I thought that you also were finding me this way. I rushed. I am sorry. Ana…_

- _Ok, I believe you._ – I whisper still being in shock. _I will put my gun in purse. And you can turn on the lift ok?_

- _Ok, stay where you are because security will be waiting for you downstairs. I will tell them that everything is ok, right?_

- _Yes. I am sorry._

- _That was a misunderstanding, right? – Gideon asked._

- _Right. _

- _I told about my past off record._

- _I know. And I am sorry. I panicked because of bad memories._

- _What happened to you Ana?_

- _Nothing. _

- _Nothing, huh? You just carrying your gun for fun?_

- _I don't want to talk about it,ok? I have a gun because my roommate gave it to me for my birthday. She wants to keep me safe. _

- _Calm down, just asking._

- _Are you going to sue me?_

- _No I am not. But I am gonna to fire my security team._

- _Oops._

- _Yeah oops. Thank God it's was you who help me realize that anyone can come with a fucking gun to my office._

- _Well, they didn't check me because I am just a little girl._ – I giggle.

- _Yeah, little girl with a fucking glock. _

We arrived to lobby. Gideon did really fire his security team. Should I be sorry for this guys? Nope.

- _Ana see you on Saturday._

- _You still want me to go with you? After my little stunt?_

- _Of course. You think that this little glock can stop me from getting in your panties?_

- _Gideon, I…_

- _I am kidding. Relax. I will call you later, ok? _

- _Ok, thank you and I am really sorry that your security team sucks. – I smirked._

- _Woman, you will be a death to me. – He laughed. Bye Ana._

- _Bye._

Jeez if Kate wants me to carry this fucking gun with me, I need to be prepare for paying a lot of money to lawyers. Or just deal with the past. Yeah, like that ever will happen Steele.

.

Thursday

- _Ok girls that's all for today. See you next week. Have a good weekend guys. _

I finished my Zumba classes for today. Some new girl is approaching me now.

- _Hi, it was awesome, you are really good._

- _Thank you, and thank for joining my class._

- _Are you free now? Maybe you can join me for a drink ?_

Is this girl hitting on me?

- _Uhm, actually I was heading for home. _

- _Please just one drink, we should get to know each other more. _

- _You know what I don't want to be rude, but I am really not in 'girl department' or bi-curious._

- _No no no, I am not hitting on you_ – she laughed. _I am Mia, Mia Grey. And please can you have with us one drink. My brother is waiting in a car outside._

Christian is here? Why he sent Mia?

* * *

**Ok, I am not really happy with this chapter. Firstly, in my head it sounded more interesting ;)**

**I am not sure if expression " girls department" is a good one, I think I heard it in some american serial.**


	8. Chapter 8

Christian is here? Why he sent Mia?

Ok, I want to see him. Even if our last conversation didn't end very well. I had a quick shower. Why I don't have anything sexy with my tonight? Only tight jeans and T-schirt. Too bad for you Steele.

Outside the gym I am telling Mia that we should go to English pub "Fifty's" which is only two blocks from gym. Where is he? Could I be more excited?

- _So where is your brother Mia? _

- _He is sitting in his pickup there. Let's go to him._

Christian and pickup truck? No way.

- _Hi, Ana, it's good to see you again. I did tell Mia to leave you alone, but you know when my little sister wants something, usually she gets that._

- _Hi Elliot._ – jeez Steele, can you hide your disappointment?

- _Oh come on, Mum had a coffee with Ana, you already know her, and why I should be the one who doesn't know my big brother girlfriend?_

- _What? I am not Christian's girlfriend. Who said that to you?_

- _Well, you two were on a date, right?_

- _Yeah, but it not ended…_ – shut up Steele, - _I mean we are not dating anymore. _

- _But you are still Christian's first date! He probably is scared because he doesn't know how to woo you. I will have to give him some tips. So where is this bar? Do they have good drinks there?_

- _I think so, usually I am drinking beer there. I don't have my car tonight so I will go with you guys ok?_

I texted Kate that I will be home later tonight. What should I tell her about Elliot? She should be here with us. Dammit, I didn't expect to meet more Grey family members. When finally we are sitting with our drinks, Mia and Elliot wants to know more about things Christian said to me during the interview.

He is seriously a very private person, even to his family. What can I say to them? What about a fucking NDA? Why did I sign this? Am I allowed to tell Elliot that Christian wants to be more like him, so cheerful and open? They should talk with Christian, not me. Two beers later, Mia and I are now best pals. This girl is like a Hurricane. She should introduce herself Mia " I like to party" Grey. I've never seen someone dancing in Fifty's before. But dancing alone in a bar, yeah apparently Mia it's not a shy type.

- _Come on Ana, let's dance! We should celebrate our meeting!_

- _Oh, believe me I am celebrating it, it's my third beer. After this one I should go home. _

Kate will kill me for getting drunk without her.

- _Not happening girl ! – _Mia screamed.

- _Stay Ana a little longer, my little brother will be with us shortly._

- _What, why? Did you tell him that I am with you guys? He won't be happy about it._

- _Chill, why not? He is actually on his way. I texted him that we are here._

Well, well, well. I am gonna see my hot shot CEO tonight. Why are you smiling Steele? He is not interested in you. So what? But I am interested in him. Jeez, I should stop talking with myself. I decided to join Mia on a dance floor she created for herself. I need to get alcohol out from my body.

5 songs later I can feel that he is here. I can feel his fuckable smell. And hear his yelling:

- _Elliot, where the fuck is she? I thought that you are fucking her roommate? And now you want to try with Anastasia? Do you seriously want to break their friendship? _

- _Chill lill bro, I am not interested in Ana, I was just teasing you. _

- _So what the fuck you are doing with her here?_

- _CHRISTIAN!_ – Mia yelled.

- _Mia? What…?_ She hugged him. I can see that he doesn't like this.

- _Oh, I am so happy you are here. Are you here to join us? Guess who is with us?_

I decided to approach them. My, my angry Christian is hot ! And you are drunk Steele!

- _Anastasia_ – did he say my name or did he say _fuck me_? Seriously, I can't tell.

- _Christian_ – I sighed.

- _Holy shit_! _Are they like this always? I need a drink. There is too much fire in here_. _Come on_ _Elliot, you have to pay for drinks._ – Mia laughed. Yep, she is as much drunk as I am.

We are now alone at our table. I am just staring at him, looking in these beautiful gray eyes. He smirked. Oh no, Mr Grey you won't be laughing at me.

- _So, you and Grey family, huh? _– he asked.

- _It was Mia who came to me. And seriously, it is not easy to say no to her._

- _Believe me, I know. _

- _I didn't say anything to her. It was actually her who was talking about you all night. _

- _Jeez, maybe I should make her to sign NDA. She likes to talk a lot._

- _Yeah, and after tonight I can say that you are probably her favourite topic_ – I giggled.

- _Hmm, what a lovely sound._

He kept staring at me. Saying nothing.

- _Oh I love this song !_ – I yelled excited - _I can't believe they are playing it here. _

- _Do you want to dance Anastasia?_

- _Are you offering?_

- _I think I am. Come._

Another order. I can live with that. For now. I looove this song – they are playing **Glorious** by The Pierces. Now there are more people dancing. Manager should hire Mia, one girl managed to change this English pub into a club in one night. I giggled at this thought.

- _What is so funny? _

I am dancing in his arms.

- _Nothing. I am surprised that you are not yelling at me for talking to your family._

- _I am surprised also._

- _So it is a night of wonders for you too. _– I whisper.

- _You can say that. When Elliot texted me, I was furious. I love my brother, but he is not good for you. You should be…. – Are you interested in my brother Ana?_

Oh, I am Ana now.

- _Is it Elliot with whom I am dancing now? Is Elliot grabbing my ass while we are dancing?_

One, two, three. Yes, he gets the hint. Now I have Christian Grey's hands on my ass. Thank God for my skinny jeans. He put me in his arms tighter. His smell makes me high, his eyes see right through me, his touch weakens and strengthens my heart.

- _We should get back to our table._

- _We should _– I sighed. _When you are so close to me, I can't think straight. I maybe not responsible for my actions_ – I giggled. Steele, you are officially drunk, alcohol and Christian Grey is not a good match.

- _Ana, what am I going to do with you_?

- _Whatever you want_. – I smiled at him.

- _You are drunk_.

- _Maybe I am a little tipsy_. _But not drunk._

- _I think a sober person should be the judge of that. Come, I will drive you home._

- _No. Unless you gonna stay with me for the night._

- _Anastasia. How the hell did you manage to be a virgin at 21, and now you offering yourself to me after one dance._

- _Dammit. Because it is all your fault. You came in my life with your eyes, your smell and fucking gorgeous body and make me horny. You give me a fucking orgasm in a limo, and then left me hanging. Seriously, are you gonna fuck me tonight or I will find someone else to do that. _

- _Ana _– he whispered in my ear. _There is no other thing in this world which I want more than fuck you senseless. But even if I am not a romantic guy, I want you to have a first time, that you deserve. You are a fucking goddess and I want to treat you right. _

I melted in his arms.

- _Come with me Ana. We need to say goodbye to my siblings._

- _Ok_ – it is everything I can say right now. He owns me with those arms of his and it's the best place to be.

- _Guys, I am taking Anastasia home. _

- _No, not yet ! The night is still young! And I want to catch up with my new girl_ – Mia whined.

- _Actually, Mia I have to go. My roommate will be worried where I am. Maybe we can meet some other time._

- _Of course. We need to go shopping together. I will ring you._

- _Ok. And you - _now I am speaking to Elliot_ - what I am supposed to tell Kate?_

- _What do you mean? – _he asked uncertain.

- _Well, why you two not dating anymore?_

- _Because she shot me down. – _Jesus, could he be more depressed?

- _So what? Do you like her? _He nod._ - Like no other girl? _He nod again. -_ That's what I thought. Listen Ell, being with Kate is not easy. She built some walls to protect herself. And you just need to tear them down. I know she likes you. You made Katherine Kavanaugh blushed. I know her all my life and no one, I say no one ever done that. If you are not going to go for it, well you are gonna lose a lot. Because if you can't handle Kate at her worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve her at her best.*_

- _What if I call her again and she is going to say no?_

- _Surprise her with your visit. I am sure she is not gonna tell no while looking at your smoking hot body._

- _Anastasia, we are leaving. _– Christian barked.

- _Bye guys!_ – I laughed at them. Little of jealousy to speed up the things between me and Mr Hot Shot. Yes. I am a genius.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews. They make me to post quicker.**

**Some of you don't like Gideon. Well I am not a fan of him also, I am Christian Grey's girl forever ;-) But Gideon is gonna be a good guy in this story.**

**Sorry for the mistakes. I am still in shock that you understand my English ;-)  
**

***Citation from lovely Marylin Monroe.**


	9. Chapter 9

Why did I agree to this? I could have now one hot date with one hot man. _Aah, right Steele, you are here because of your career._ Need to have one good résumé, don't you? Gideon already introduced me to many influential and successful people of Seattle. I now have two more interviews scheduled. Nice job Steele. So maybe you can go home and call him and tell that now you have time? No, stop thinking about that man. He is just a man. _No you stupid subconscious, he is THE MAN_.

_Flashback In a car_.

_"So, looks like you can't say no to Grey Family." He smirked. "I suppose it is a good sign for me. So I will pick you on Saturday at 7 pm."_

_"Why are you doing this?" I asked._

_"Doing what exactly?"_

_"Giving me orders. Commands. Not asking if I want to go out with you but telling me what to do. Sometimes you treat me like a possession. I do not like it," I say sternly. _

_"This is the way I am. I thought you liked me," he replied._

_"I do…" I want to say something more but he interrupts me. _

_"So I will pick you at 7" he declares._

_"No."_

_"Why the fuck not?" He bellows._

_"Because I have other plans," I answered._

_"Cancel them."_

_"Christian, fuck. I am not your employee or something. I will not be taking your orders. Seriously, I have a life. I won't cancel my plans because you want me to. I will cancel them if I want to. Of course I like you and want to date you. Damn it, I wanted you to fuck me tonight. But you killed my libido just now. You said you want to treat me right, but you're doing it wrong."_

_The rest of ride was silence. He didn't offer to go on a date on Friday, or any other day. We said our goodbyes and later that night I cried a river. _

_End of flashback_

The Good Cause Gala is hosted in Fairmont Olympic Hotel. The Ballroom is just amazing. Gideon is talking with some business friends. He is going to give a speech tonight. We didn't really talk about his past, but I know he's carrying a lot of pain inside. It's strange for me that I feel so safe around him, feel the connection. I am standing alone deep in my thoughts drinking some expensive champagne.

"Anastasia. What you are doing here?" Christian suddenly asks. He is surprised and looks happy to see me.

"Christian, hi." I smile at him. "I'm here to write about this Gala."

"I didn't see you on the guest list."

"Well, actually I am here with a friend," I said, looking down.

"A friend?"

"Yes. But it is not what you think."

"So what am I thinking Anastasia? With whom you are here?"

"She is here with me ," Gideon said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Grey, didn't know you would be here."

"Cross," Christian greeted. "I am here on behalf of my parents, they couldn't make it so they sent me."

"Hope that presence of the great Christian Grey will help us to collect more money for kids."

"Yeah, I hope that too. Excuse me."

"_Christian_." I whisper, but he walked away.

Fuck, I need to talk to him. But Gideon wants me to meet more people including chef from Table One, yay!. _So what Steele, career first, love later_?

After lots of small talk I excuse myself to the bathroom but really I want to find Christian. 76 seconds later I see him. Well that was fast. He grabs me and takes me to family changing room near reception.

"Christian, what are you doing? Why are we hiding here?" I whispered.

"Because I want to do this." He starts kissing ma angrily. I feel his wet lips upon mine. It is so passionate. My heart starts beating fast, I think I start sweating. I feel as if low voltage electric current is passing through my body. "Anastasia you are so beautiful." He places kisses all along my neck and gently begins to suck. I groan from the feeling. After a while I break the kiss.

"Christian, stop. We can't do this here. Gideon is going to give a speech and I need to be there."

"Are you with him as his date?" he asked.

What to say to him? He's not going to like it.

"Answer me," he demanded.

"I am not his date. We are here as friends," I answered.

"Friends? Didn't you just met him last week?"

_"_Well duuh, I didn't say friends forever, just more like colleagues, ok? He invited me here and I said yes because I want to write about this Gala in my article. And he also introduced me to some people who I can interview," I replied, defiantly.

"Anastasia, tell me the names and you will have the interview on the spot."

"Listen Master of the Universe, Gideon only introduced me to them, but it was _me_ who convinced them to give the interviews. He actually lets me do my job. And I will appreciate if you would do the same. "

"You are a very frustrating woman Ms Steele," he tells me.

"Good thing you're aware of that."

"So if he is not your date that he doesn't mind if I do this."

He is kissing my collarbones and sucking my earlobe. Oh, it feels good. His hand is going under my dress, from my feet, up to knees and go higher. _I should say stop, I should, ahhh_. He is looking in my eyes, checking if I am ok with his hand down there. I am. I really, really am. He deepens the kiss and starts to massage my clit. The feeling is _ooooooooooohhhhhhhh_. His other hand is pressing my head to his. It so rough but damn so arousing. Now I feel his finger inside me. Holy shit! I stiffen a little. He notices that. And is giving me the more gentle kiss. I love how he can read my body. _He got me and ain't nowhere that I'd be than with his arms around me. _Rihanna is singing in my head now.

"Ana, relax baby. Do you want me to stop?" I know I should. But damn it, I don't want that. I look at him. Hope that he can see the fire in me because I don't want to answer that. I feel now two fingers in me. They are massaging me, giving me an amazing feeling.

"Christian," I sigh between his kisses.

"Yes baby?"

"Faster." I am on the edge. He chuckles. I don't know if he is saying something to me. I feel pure pleasure. And I don't want that ever to stop.

"Wow. You really are coming loudly. " He smirked.

Ok, my brain is back to thinking.

"Shut up Grey," I tell him.

He looks at me, seemingly very pleased with himself. Cocky bastard.

"Oh, Anastasia, you have no idea what are you doing to me," he whispers in my ear.

"Me? What am I doing to you? Rather, it is you who are making me forget about my brain. I can't believe that I let you finger fuck my during some charity Gala. Fucking shit, when did I become a slut?"

"Anastasia stop it," he says with anger. "You are right, it will be better if you leave this place. Because I don't want them to hear you." He is laughing at me.

"Jesus Christian, can you stop? I have to go back to the ballroom."

"No, you are not going back there. You are coming with me," he orders.

"I thought I told you how I feel about your orders. So I am going back to the Gala. And we can meet some other time. You have my number so call me."

"Why the fuck do you defy me all the time?"

"I don't. And hold your horses. I am here to write about this event, remember?"

"Fuck! He is running his both hands through his , I want to do that._ "_You can go back out there but afterwards, you are coming with me."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I'm here with Gideon and it will be rude if I will leave with you. Christian, maybe we can meet tomorrow? Do you like Sunday brunch?" I asked.

"Anastasia, you are coming with me after the Gala and that is final." And his words are so final.

I want to argue with him, but I don't have time. Maybe I can talk with Gideon about it and he will understand. Yeah, right.

- _Ok, Christian I will talk with Gideon. But I really need to go now._ – I kissed him on the cheek, and went back to main room.

Gideon has already started his speech. Did he see me with Christian? Hope not. Gideon is giving a speech about sexually abused children. He's talking about how it is to be abused as a child. That means the loss of many things - childhood experiences, trust, innocence, normal relationships with family members. Do people know that he is talking about himself? I am so moved by his speech. I can see that he is carrying a lot of pain and guilt. _Oh my God, what happened to you Gideon?_ Who did this? _Steele, calm down, you can't cry here_. Too late for that. And I don't give a shit. I see people around who are crying now.

Gideon ends his speech and he is coming to me now.

"Gideon, that was…" I trail off into tears.

"Ana, I don't want you to cry. Your tears won't help those kids."

"I know, I know. My tears are for you Gideon."

"Ana please. I am okay. I think we can go now. You ready?" he asks.

"Yes I am. Let's go."

Shit, I cannot leave him now. I decided to text Christian.

**Christian, I am leaving with Gideon. As a friend. Please come to my apartment tomorrow for brunch. I really want to spend some quality time with you. **

When we enter the car, Christian is calling me. Gideon is sitting in a car already, I decide to take this call outside the car. "_Gideon, do you mind if I take this? It will just take a minute._" He nods, but his eyes are saying no.

"Anastasia, where the fuck are you?" he yells.

'Christian, I am going home with Gideon. I can't talk right now, I will call you tomorrow."

"Don't you fucking dare hang up on me. Are you playing me? What the fuck is this?"

"Please, don't talk to me like that. I know that you are hot-headed but don't take your shit out on me. I think you know how I feel about you so trust me. I will call you tomorrow. "

"Ana. Please don't do this," he begs.

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're choosing him." I can hear pain in his voice.

"No I am not, damn it Christian, I really need to end this call. Bye."

I will deal with him tomorrow. Scarlet could do it, so can I.

"So you and Grey, huh?" Gideon asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"Ana, don't bullshit me. I saw both of you entering the family room." Oh, he saw that. Well, shit.

"Uhm, that. We need some private place for talking," I reply evasively.

"If he can make you flush just by talking, he is better at this than I thought. And here I thought he was gay."

I say nothing.

"That's ok. I got the feeling that you are not romantically interested in me. But maybe we can continue this as friends.

"I would like that." I smiled.

We talk the whole ride home. Gideon declines my invite to chat more in my apartment. We schedule for coffee next week. We don't talk about his past. I know that probably after such event like Good Cause Gala, he wants to talk about anything but this.

So we sit in the car listen to our favorite HH pieces. Music is our escape from all the bullshit in life. I'm sure his driver isn't happy about it. Gideon is really an okay guy. If I hadn't already fallen for Christian, maybe I could be with me, or at least try. But now this is out of the question. I need to figure out what to do with Mr. Grey.

Sunday

I've called Christian three times this morning. He is not picking up his phone. I decide to text him.

**Hi Christian, I am preparing a lunch for you. I hope you can come to my place at 12 pm. Call me when you get this message.**

**Christian, everything is ok? Can you call me?**

Why isn't he calling me back? I baked fucking beignets for him and made my specialty: milk-cinnamon coffee.

"KATE! Emergency!" I yell. She is still in her pajamas.

"What is it? It is lazy Sunday Steele. I am not getting out of my bed," she replies groggily.

"You need to help me. Christian is not taking my calls. I need a fuckable dress, in which I will look like a lady."

"Fuckable dress, huh? Someone is missing Christian's fingers?"

"Shut up! And yes." I giggled. I told her yesterday what happened during the Gala. She wasn't happy with Christian, but she understands how I feel about him.

"My little Ana, you got it bad. But ok, You get your brown 'I am a lady-dress', and I will give you my fuckable stockings. And maybe some fuck-me stilettos also?" she suggests

"YES! Please ! You are life saver," I tell her.

"So you are going to see him?" she asks.

"Yeah, I am going to Escala."

"What if he has some girl there?"

"What? Why? He better fucking not! But if so, I will kick her ass, Kate. I need to clear the atmosphere. I am sure he is over-thinking the fact I went with Gideon last night."

* * *

**AN**

**Yeah, I know, it's been awhile.**

**Some things needed to be said in this chapter so we can speed up a little soon. Hope you guys still enoying it ;-)**

**Special and big THANK YOU to Wrenagade for editing this chapter. **

**You need to check her story Fifty Shades of Grey Steele. I am sure you're gonna like the twists in this one !**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**

**Ok guys, my first lemons, probably the last one lol. So don't be too harsh, ok? If you want to read good lemon try last chapter of Cluster-FK. It's the best !**

**A special THANK YOU to Wrenegade. You are my hero girl!**

**As always, all mistakes are mine. I also change the ratings to M.**

* * *

At 3 pm I arrive at Escala. I park one block away. Then I have to wait at reception for his approval. _Yeah, you are not on a guest list. What did you expect Steele? Be positive. You are now riding up so he approved, right? _When the door opens I see him. He is wearing jeans and tight white t-shirt. Holy shit, he is barefoot. Now I feel I have too many clothes on. I'm staring at his feet. _Steele, I think you found your fetish – Christian Grey's feet. _

"Hi," I whisper.

"Anastasia. Care to tell me what are you doing here?" His tone is so cold.

"I'm checking on you. I didn't know if you are alive because I was calling and calling, and you didn't answer any of my calls. Why is that Christian?"

"I was busy." _Liar_.

"Busy, huh?" I am angry now because he is lying to me." Please don't give some lame excuse. It is a fucking Sunday. I made a lunch for us, and I don't care if you are busy now, you are going to eat my beignets, because believe me they are much, much, much, much tastier than Café de Monde's fucking beignets. And I bake them only for special occasions." He is silently watching me with his dark eyes. Gray turned into black.

"Ana, I don't fucking get it. Why are you here, and why did you disappear with Cross last night? I hate fucking games."

"Christian, please. I am not playing any games here. And you know that."

We stare into each other's eyes for couple of minutes without talking. _Steele, he thinks that you want them both, or that you can't choose?_ It is no matter of choice in here. He probably thinks that I am after his money, or Gideon's money. Fuck, why do they have to be so rich? It would be a lot easier if Christian was a normal guy.

"I want an answer," he says sternly.

"What answer? Please don't ask me if I fucked Gideon last night. Because if you think so low of me it would be better if I go."

He is silent. Yep, that was the question he wanted to ask. Fucker. I am leaving!

"No Ana, stay." He is holding my arm. His touch awakens me down there_. Because when a man loves a woman it is all in his touch. Then words don't mean that much*._ I have too many lyrics in my head.

"I actually wanted to ask you if you want some wine?" _Baby just shut your mouth.*_

"That would be lovely, Mr Liar." Jeez, I must be really desperate. I am allowing him to lie to me.

"Be careful," he warns me. Oh, he doesn't like his new nickname.

"So don't lie to me."

"Anastasia," he sighs. "Let's talk about yesterday."

He is furious with me for leaving with Gideon. But I assure him that Gideon is only a friend. After a long talk when I start to think that we are on good terms now he still doesn't let go of my leaving with Gideon.

"He is a friend who wants to get to your panties, Anastasia."

"But it won't happen. So please stop. I don't want to talk more about Gideon," I reply, exasperated.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, we don't have to talk" – I smiled at him. I hope that my blushing show him what I have in mind. I try not to show my disappointment when he asks me:

"Anastasia, it is dinner time. Are you hungry?"

"No." - Well not for food.

"I'm going to order something. What do you want?"

"Ok, I can have some pizza."

"Pizza? I can order something better."

"Pizza will be fine, Christian" – I am rolling my eyes.

"Woman, don't roll your eyes at me again. Or you will be spanked"_ – _he smirks.

He is calling some Italian restaurant. Dammit, why he is keeping his hands off me? He didn't do any move. When we were talking all I was thinking was "kiss me, kiss me, kiss me. I wear this fucking stockings for nothing. I am standing near his piano. It is beautiful. Baby Grand. I bet it costs a lot.

- "Do you want me to play something for you?" – he asks in flirty way. His moods change a lot.

- "Yes, your favorite piece."

He plays some melancholy piece. Amazing. I could watch him forever. I sit next to him on the piano bench.

- "Chopin. Prelude. Op. 28 nr 4. It is my favorite piece today. I played it last night when I got home. It sooths my mood."

- "Christian, I… - I am sorry. I thought you knew how I feel about you."

- _"_No, Anastasia, I really don't_"_ – he says coldly. Fuck, I thought that we already explained everything between us.

- "Do you really want me to say it? Outloud?" – He nods. – " Ok, I will say it. I am not shy when it comes to emotions. I am totally smitten with you Christian Grey. Fuck, I invaded your privacy and came here today. I wanted you to spend the night with me on Thursday. For fuck's sake's, I let you finger fuck me last night." – Now I am standing, there are too many emotions in me, I can't just sit. – "I' ve been a good girl all my life, but when you showed up my brain totally lost it, now I can't stop thinking about kissing you, hugging you, being with you. When you are kissing me I feel like I am immortal. When I look at you I see ale the kinky stuff we could do. And I know there is something between us. I thought that you felt it too. But why the fuck did you freak out when I told you about my virginity? Is that such a horrible thing? Christian, I didn't have you in my plans, but you messed up with my head and with my heart. You make me smile and it means something for me. And now I feel like I am pursuing you, like I am the only one in this…" – tears are streaming down my face. Fuck, what if he rejects me again? It was stupid to come here.

- " Ana… " - The next second he is wiping my tears away and kissing me slowly and gently. I run my fingers through his hair and he moans. He presses me to the piano, leaning me against the side of it. His hand rests on my hip and the other one around my neck. The first soft gentle kiss turns into a deep passionate kiss. Is he telling me with his body that he wants me to stay? Oh, I like that. He lifts me and sets me on the piano. He stands between my legs and kisses me more. I need to breathe! He is so intense.

- "Oh jesus, Ana you are wearing stockings ! This dress is too short for wearing stockings!"

- "Do you really want to talk about fashion now?" I am saying between gasps for air.

- "This is mine! For my eyes only. Do you understand?" – He is cupping my sex with his hand. His domineering voice overwhelms me. I can hardly breathe. He takes a deep breath before saying: "Stay here." - What? Where is he going? Oh right. _YAY Steele_! He is back with a condom. _So it will finally happen Steele. _

- "Are you sure about this?" His eyes do not leave mine.

- "Yes, Christian, take me."

He chuckles. – "In that case, I think you are overdressed Anastasia."

- "I think I am. What we do about it?" – I tease. I feel so playful with him, so sexy and so fucking aroused!

He unzips my dress. Now I am sitting on the piano in my bra, panties, stockings and fuck-me-shoes.

- "We don't need these" – he says as he takes off my panties and puts them in his pocket.

- "Lay down baby, I will take care of you." He starts to kiss me there. O jeez, his tongue is sliding between my drenched folds. Fuck, it is insane. I will never get used to this. He puts my legs on his shoulders for better access. I am so close.

- "Christian!" – I say his name, or rather _yell it_ when I come.

- "Yes, baby. Say my name. I am yours."

He puts his long finger in me. No, please. I can't do this anymore. My body cannot climax again. Oooah! Fuck cannot. I am going to come again.

- "No Christian, I can't" – I am panting.

- "Baby, you need to be ready for my cock. I don't want to hurt you. I want to pleasure you. You need to be soaking wet before I enter you."

I don't know what is happening but I am now standing with my face toward piano.

- "Bend over baby." – My body obeys him.

He enters me from behind. Is it a good position for the first time? I don't have time to think because now he is sliding his cock slowly in and out. My body is vibrating.

- "Are you okay? The pleasure will come in a moment."

- "I am okay" – I am ecstatic!

His arms rests on mine, his lips kissing my neck. He makes me to lean more. Oh my. The thrusts are deeper now.

- "Don't come yet." – _What? How the fuck can I stop it?_ My brain can't control my body.

- "Christian,ooooh".

I feel his lips on mine, I feel his rock-hard chest on my back, his hands on mine.

- "Okay baby. Give it to me." – he starts thrusting his cock faster and harder. Holy fuck! I am going crazy!

- "Fuck, Ana" –he hisses pouring himself in me. We climax together. Oh God, fuck the career, fuck everything. I want to be this man's sex slave! I just had my first on the piano! _My, my Steele. _

* * *

I wake up in the morning before alarm clock. Where am I? Right, Christian's bedroom. He is still sleeping. Last night was amazing. We had piano sex, couch sex, and finally made sweet love in bedroom. I think he wanted to have more but I was too sore. I have to ask him about this marks on his chest and back. I noticed that he stiffened every time I was about to touch him. Like he was scared. Okay, I need to get ready for classes.

- "Morning babe. What are you thinking so deeply about?" – he asks.

- "Oh, you are awake. Were you watching me?"

- "A little. Come here." – He wraps his arms around me and presses his body to mine.

- "No, I have morning breathe! No please!" I blush in embarrassment.

- "You think it will stop me from kissing you?" He is holding my hands above me head trying to kiss me but I press my lips in a hard line, not allowing him to enter my mouth. But when he starts to massage my breasts a small moan escape from my lips and his tongue take its chance. I surrender. Our tongues are dancing and I feel butterflies again. He licks his finger and puts in my pussy.

- "Ana, damn you are so ready. I love it baby." He kisses my breasts and starts to work with his long finger inside me. Oh gooooooood. "Not yet, Ana. Control it." Tell me how? He withdraws his finger and is ready to enter me with his cock.

- "Christian, protection." - My breathing is erratic.

- "Relax baby, I know. Just want to feel you. I won't cum in you without a condom. I need to feel you and I want you to feel all of me." He slides in and out. "You are so warm and so wet." I start to move my hips to welcome his thrusts. "Ana, keep still or I won't control myself."

Fuck, I like this domineering side of him in bed. I feel it between my legs. When I am about to come he stops his rhythm to put a condom on. Damn it, I was so close ! I need my release. He is inside me again but taking so damn slowly.

- "Harder Christian!" He starts to move faster and rougher. Fuck, I love it! If I thought that I like sweet love making, I was wrong. I love fucking!

- "Christian!" – I come with his name on my lips.

Holy sweet jesus. What was that? I feel like I have some superpower now. That was the best orgasm ever. I think I lost my mind. We are lying on our backs breathing harshly.

- "Fuck, you are a screamer. I think I need to remodel my bedroom to be soundproof. "

- "Shut up! You are not being a gentleman to says things like that to me. "

- "Who said I am a gentleman? I am going to make you blush every day my sweet Ana so be prepared for some dirty talk. Come, let's have a shower. "

- "I need to get clothes from my car first."

- "You have clothes in your car?"

- "Yes, I came prepared. No walk of shame for Ana."

- "Where is it? I will send Taylor to get it."

- "It is on Market Street. But I will go by myself. I do want your goon to collect my underwear. I think he has more important things to do."

- "Well, it is his job. Give me your keys and get in the bathroom to be ready for round two."

* * *

It's been two days without Christian. Even if we talk everyday on the phone I miss him. I miss his touch, his smile, his fuckable smell. Why the fuck do I need to work in evenings? _Jeez, cheer up. You are going to spend with him whole weekend Steele. It is only one day left. Let's focus on your job, ok?_

This is my last Zumba class for today. I don't like Wednesday's groups because it has to be always in show room, when everybody can see while we dance. I know that the girls don't like it also.

First, I smell him, then see him. He is standing on the balcony and watches us. I can see him in a mirror but he doesn't know I see him. Good. Let's put this show on the road. I need to show him what my body can do. _Right Steele, like you didn't already._ I giggle at that thought. Girls look at me with their eyebrows high, I am choosing the next song for too long. Ok, let's go with this. – "Sing girls!"

_I, I'll do anything I could for ya,  
Boy you're my only  
I, I'm gonna flip the script on ya_

Our eyes meet in the mirror, smoldering gray to bright blue. He is so beautiful with his cocky smile. I bet he is enjoying watching hot girls dancing in front of him. Oh, you are gonna regret this Mr Grey. Will I be a bad instructor if I choose next song with a very complicated routine? Nope. And Pitbull isn't so complicated. They are gonna do fine. _But you better._ I really should see a shrink. My subconscious is a bitch.

After class and quick shower I head to reception. He is standing there, waiting for me. He looks good in his navy suite with gray tie. I see that Tina is approaching him and she is giving a piece of paper, shit, probably her phone number. SLUT ! Calm down Steele. Please baby, please throw it away. He puts in his pocket. FUCK ! I watch him with terror in my eyes. What does it mean? When he's done with me, he is gonna call her? Fucker. I can't believe it. He sees me now.

"Ana, what's wrong?" He asks, concern marring his perfect face.

"Nothing. Umm no, actually, there is something. Could you pick up your sluts somewhere else, not in my work place? I would really appreciate that."

* * *

**AN**

**Yep, Ana is a green eyed monster. Please remember that, in this fanfic Ana isn't so shy as in FSOG. **

*** Celine Dione In his touch**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to EL James.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Ana, what's wrong?" I can't hide that I'm hurt.

"Nothing. Actually, there is something. Could you pick up your sluts somewhere else, not in my work place? I would really appreciate it."

"Watch it Ana!" he scolds me. " Taylor is waiting outside, come."

He grabbed my arm and leads me to SUV. I am thinking hard what to do. I will not go ballistic, he didn't do anything, but he might in the future. Well, we didn't even talk about being exclusive.

_"_You are sure you want only me? You can call Tina to join us_". Why the fuck am I saying this?_

"What's wrong with you today?" he asks, irritated.

"I saw how you were hiding Tina's number in your pocket so don't fucking ask me what's wrong!"

"Tina is the blonde girl? You are jealous of the Malibu girl?" He laughs.

"What is so fucking funny Grey?"

"You. Baby I told you that you are mine, and I am yours. Maybe I should be more clear. I am not interested in anyone but you. Woman are always giving me their phone numbers. I wanted to be polite and not hurt her feelings. Mia taught me that. She said that I need to be nicer to women, because it's not so easy for them to ask me out. Yeah, when I was younger I wasn't so nice to her friends who had crushes on me. That girl was nice, but she was only attracted to my face. I get used to it. It is just pretty face Ana. I know that women find me attractive, but I don't give a shit about it. I am interested in one petite brunette, with one smoking hot body, who can swear like a sailor but still blushes when she hears truth about being a screamer," he teases.

"Are you complaining?" I smirk.

"No baby, I am not. Come here my green eyed goddess," he says playfully.

"I miss you. And I am sorry. I don't know what's got into me. She is so beautiful and…" I giggled "I was jealous."

"Why the giggle?" He caresses my cheek.

"I've never been jealous before. I didn't know that I could be so possessive of someone. When I saw her I was so pissed. And I called her a slut in my mind, don't know why because I really like her."

"Ana listen, I am a monogamist. And if you think that _you_ are possessive, be prepared, because I am the Master of Possession. So there will be no other guy in your life Anastasia. Ever."

His domineering words aroused every sensation in my body. I press the button for the privacy panel to separate us from Taylor. I straddle his lap before he has a chance to say anything. I need him now. We kiss like we are the only two people in the world. I start to unzip his pants. He gives me a question look, but says nothing. I'm stroking his enormous shaft. He is already hard.

"Ana, what you are doing?"

"Shhhh, I will take care of you Mr Grey," I tease. I pull down my yoga pants, then my panties and lower myself on him. He fills me up completely. I start to move. Oh fuck, it is deep in this position. His breathing is harsh. He is looking at me with his dark eyes but I can't read his face. Doesn't he like it? I ride him harder and he starts to groan. Oh, I love that sound.

"Look at me!" – I obey him and open my eyes to be captured by his gaze. I come loudly. Again. Too bad for Taylor. I am still riding him, when I feel he relaxes after his own release saying my name. I start to kiss him everywhere – eyes, cheeks, nose, forehead, and gently his lips. I want to feel connected forever.

We cuddle for the rest of the ride saying nothing. We arrive at my apartment all too soon.

"Are you staying for the night?" I ask him.

"I can't baby. I have an early meeting."

"So what's this? Sex in the car and a kiss for goodnight. You came only for a fuck?"

"Anastasia, I came to see you. And I would say that it was you who fucked me."

"Well, don't ever make me jealous." I try to be serious but I am happy.

"See you tomorrow baby, are we still on for the weekend?"

"Yes, I can't wait." I am so excited!

"I will send Taylor for you."

"I have a car. Wanda wasn't working today, but I will have her fixed tomorrow."

"Anastasia, Taylor will pick you up from Gym at 9 pm_." _Fucking command again. But after the hot car-sex I don't have the energy to fight.

"Yes Sir"_._ I see a gleam in his eyes. He stops breathing for a second. Yeah Grey, you wanted to fight. Not happening tonight. I give him a kiss and leave the car.

* * *

Friday morning

Holy fuck. If I'm able walk today, it will be a fucking miracle. The man lying next to me has some magic stamina. I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with him, and I am a fitness instructor, for fuck's sake. He tied me up! He fucking tied me up last night! And what is shocking is I fucking loved it! I was at his mercy. I wasn't scared, it felt so right. _Yeah Steele, sometimes not being in control is the best feeling in the world. _I need to have a shower before him. I can't have another round; I'm too sore.

"Hi baby, why didn't you wait for me with the shower?"

"You were sleeping like a baby and I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"Yeah, I really slept well. It's probably because of Anastasia's Effect" He smile his boyish smile at me.

"Anastasia's Effect?"

"Yep," he says very pleased; oh I like playful Christian. "Whenever I have you in my arms, I am calm." – kiss- "I am relaxed." –kiss-

"Ok, I know I am awesome but well, apparently when I am around you my awesomeness is getting better." He laughs at me cocky comment.

After breakfast he goes to his study. I don't have classes today but need to go to the library for some research. Also I will be meeting Gideon and Kate today for coffee. It is the second time this week. I haven't told Christian about it. Maybe I will tell him tonight. _Or when he is asleep._ _Good plan Steele._

Christian is in his study. I knock on the door, and not waiting for his response I open it.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, find Taylor and tell him to be ready in five. He is probably in his office. I just need to check one more thing," Christian says.

"Okay."

Where is Taylor's office? He needs to show me around this place. I know his bedroom very well, but I wasn't even upstairs. I take mental note to ask him about the grand tour. Maybe this door? No, it's a bathroom. Door next to the elevator? I open them and see many TV screens. Screens show every apartment's room. Kitchen, living room, his study. Every place where we fucked. He is recording everything. He has tapes of fucking me. My heart is pounding, my chest hurts, and it is getting harder to breathe. I can't breathe. I can't…. Blackout.

* * *

CPOV

I don't know what this girl is doing to me. I've never felt like this before. The worst is that I can't control my feelings for her. I can feel that she is becoming the most important person in my life and I've known her for five fucking minutes. Is it love? _No, Christian Grey doesn't love_. So why do I feel like she is becoming my whole life? It's like I can't function without her. With one smile she can make me feel better, forget about my frustration and anger. _Get a grip Grey. You didn't show her your playroom. And when you do that, she is going to run for the hills. That's for sure. Fuck_. I won't show her. Can I do that? Vanilla is good with her. Good? It is fuck-amazing. She is so feisty in real life, but in a bedroom she is one good submissive. She was so aroused when I tied her up. Maybe she needs to rest from being such a firecracker, from her independence and firmness. I love to watch her when she sleeps. She looks so petite and fragile. She is a fighter in daylight but when she sleeps is just a little girl who needs protection. I can't get her to tell me why she carries a gun. She wasn't happy when I told her not to bring her Glock here.

"Are you ready?" She enters not waiting for my approval. She is not a submissive outside the bedroom for sure.

"Yeah, find Taylor and tell him to be ready in five. He is probably in his office. I just need to check one more thing." Fuck, I should have called Ros to tell her I won't be at Grey House today but was only thinking about Ana.

"Ros, I won't be at Grey House today. If something important comes up, call Taylor and he will contact me. I will be unavailable for the whole weekend."

"Is everything ok?" she asks.

"Yes, finally it is." I end the call with a big stupid grin on my face. This weekend is going to be legend… wait for it… dary! Fucking Elliot, made me to watch that stupid show.

I leave my study when I hear her scream. What the fuck is going on? I see Ana on the floor next to Taylor's office. She wraps her arms around her knees and starts to rock. Her eyes are closed but she is crying.

"Ana, Ana, what happened?"

She says nothing. Only swaying and holding her knees tightly.

"Taylor!"

"Yes sir?" – he shows up from the staff quarters.

"What the fuck happened here?" He looks at her and from his face I can see he doesn't have a clue. "Ana, open your eyes baby. Tell me what's wrong." I ask her.

"No, no ,no. Please," she sobs. "Please, don't touch me. Please pleeeease!" She cries and I think my heart will stop any second. I can't stand her pain.

"Ana, tell me what happened? Why are you so upset?"

"Please, please" - she sobs. I can see that she is shutting her eyes hard.

"Sir, I think she is having a panic attack," Taylor says.

"But why? We were about to leave. Everything was fine."

"I don't know sir. Maybe you should call Dr Flynn."

"He doesn't know her. I am not sure if he will help her. I will call her friend."

I take Ana's phone from her purse to call her roommate. There is no Kate Kavanagh in this stupid old phone. How did she call her? Fuck. Yes, Sis Kate, that must be she.

"Hi, sis what's up? Are you bailing on us? Are you really so dicktamized?" She laughs.

"Kate, it's Christian Grey."

"What's wrong? Why are you calling from Ana's phone? Where is she?" – her tone is now protective.

"She is with me at Escala. But she is not feeling well. I think she might be having a panic attack and I don't know why. Can…"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" – she screams, almost making me deaf.

"I did nothing. Fuck, Kate can you come up here. She is sitting on the floor, rocking and singing some song. But when I talk to her, it's like she doesn't hear me. And I can't touch her. It's like she thinks she is not here."

"I am on my way." I hear the car's engine. "What song is she singing?"

"What? I don't know. She is rather mumbling than singing."

"I will fucking kill you Grey." She hangs up.

"Taylor, Miss Kavanagh is on her way here. She probably has a gun. Call reception to search her before sending her up." I watch Ana sitting in a corner with her head hidden between her legs. She is singing. God damn it, this song will haunt me forever.

"Sir, Mr Kavanagh and Mr Cross is here. They were checked." Why the Fuck is Cross here?

"Send them up," I barked at Taylor. Cross. What does that fucker want? Is Kavanagh banging him now? What about Elliot? Fuck, I don't have time for this shit.

When Kate enters my apartment her eyes are searching for Ana. When she sees her, in nanosecond she is next to her. Singing with her this fucking song.

_You and I will always be together  
From this day on you'll never walk alone  
You're a part of me, I'm a part of you  
Wherever we may travel  
Whatever we go through  
Whatever time may take away  
It cannot change the way we feel today  
So hold me close and say you feel it too  
You're a part of me, and I'm a part of you*_

What the hell? She kisses her on forehead and Ana opens her eyes. They are red from crying. And full of pain and fear.

"Sis…" Ana whispers.

"I am here Sissy. I am here. Everything will be ok." She comforts her. No one says anything. Cross and Taylor are watching them with wet eyes. Fuck, what the hell happened here?

"He has tapes." Ana tells after a while.

"What tapes?"

"Of me." Kate stops breathing but compose herself in a minute.

"I will take care of it Sissy," she says to her with the sweetest voice she has. "Now stop digging your fingers in your arms. Ok, loosen it up. Good girl. I am here with Gideon, you see?" She points to Cross. Ana looks up but I'm not sure if she can see him.

"Gideon, can you find those tapes?" Kate asks.

"Kate, for fuck's sake, I don't have any tapes of Ana. I don't know what is she talking about."

She doesn't care what I am saying. Cross enters Taylor's office and smashes everything in there. CCTV cameras. Fuck. She thought I was recording?

"Those are security cameras. They are not for recording. The system erases itself after 24 hours."

"You have no idea what you have done Grey," Cross hisses.

"You fucked her in front of cameras and your staff was watching it. What's wrong with you?" Kate scolds me.

"Of course not. There is no camera in the bedroom. And when we were outside bedroom… Fuck! Ana, baby, I wasn't recording it. It is not my thing. You need to believe me. Baby…" She won't even look at me. Like I don't exist.

"Gideon, did you trash everything?" – Kate asks.

"Yes, there is no damn CD of CCTV records."

"Ok, let's go then. Ana Sissy, Gideon will take you on his arms, ok? He is your friend, remember?"

"Hi girl, you are safe with me," Gideon says to Ana and lifts her up. She wraps her arms around his neck and looks uncomfortable. Fuck.

"Kate, I didn't record it, it is only CCTV. Fuck. Why did she panic? What happened to her? Kate, you need to tell me!" I hold her arm to stop her from walking in the elevator.

"I don't need to tell you anything! You put her in this condition and I should cut your dick for that. Well, she didn't tell you. She probably doesn't trust you to tell you about it. So it is not my place to say why she panicked. But I can tell you that you fucked this up Grey. Big time."

They are gone. What, how, why? Fuck, I can't control my brain now. _Get yourself together Grey_.

"Taylor, I need a better background of Anastasia. I want to know about every minute of her life. And about every fucking person she met," I barked.

* * *

-ANA POV-

"Noooo !" I wake up with a scream.

"Ana!" Kate walks into my room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream."

"About what?"

"You know about what." – I snap.

"About Christian?" she asks.

"No of course not. Why are you asking that? You know I have only wet dreams about him." I giggle.

"Ana Sissy, let's have some tea and some talking."

Kate told me what happened. Oh My God. I had a blackout. Never had one before. But I remember some things. Did he really record us? What he was going to do with those tapes? Did his goons watch us? OMG, the piano sex. No, we were alone. Fuck! I can't believe this. Obviously trusting him was a fucking mistake.

"Kate, I can't be with him," I cry.

"Why? Because of cameras? I think they were really just cameras, no recordings of anything."

"So what? We fucked in the living room, in the kitchen and he has cameras in there. He recorded it. I can't believe this is happening to me."

"Hey, nothing happened. Gideon trashed everything. He has no films of you. You are safe Sissy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Ana, Christian said he didn't…"

"I don't believe him!" I interrupted her. "How could he fuck me while his goons were watching usIt's sick!"

"Well, it is. Why didn't you tell him?"

"Kate! He can't know! You promise to never mention it. Why can't you forget about it? I did."

"Ana, you have to stop pretending like it didn't happen. Maybe you want to go with me to Doctor Lynn next time?"

"No, I don't need that" – I snap.

"I think you do. It is haunting you. You were so in love with Christian and now because of security cameras you want to end everything with him. "

"I am not in love with him. He is a fucking pervert."

"You didn't see him when you had an anxiety attack. I really think he was going to have a one too. And Sissy, you can deny it, but you allowed him to take your virginity and I know that it is not because of sexual tension between the two of you. I know there is more. You fell for him. I saw it when you came back after the interview. You had sparkles in your eyes every time you spoke of him. At first, I thought you had just a crush on him, but Anastasia Steele doesn't have a crush, does she?"

"Kate stop please! I can't think about it right now. And I was mistaken once, remember?"

"Grey is different. You are different with him. I don't think he is going to let you go so easily. Sissy, I need to go to work now, Gideon will come to check on you later, ok?"

"Why Gideon and not Ethan?"

"Ethan is out of town. You don't want Gideon here? He is your friend. You told him about that night."

"Yeah, I know. I would just feel safer if Ethan would be here."

"Sissy, you will be safe with Gideon. He entered our little family. He has your back. So calm down. Call me anytime, ok?"

"Okay. I love you, Sis."

"I love you too. _You and I will always be together_.*"

* * *

A/N Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviews and follows.

As always big thank you to Wrenegade for editing!

*Song by Glen Frey - Part Of Me, Part Of You


	12. Chapter 12

Characters belong to EL James, .

* * *

Saturday

What a day. Fuck, what a night. I am preparing a breakfast for me and well, for Gideon. What the hell happened? I was living a very boring life and now what is this? Apparently being a journalist helps you to meet some really _interesting_ people.

Gideon enters the kitchen. Yeah, he is not happy to see me.

"Hi. Hungry?" I ask him.

"I should be going ," he says not looking in my eyes.

"You can go after breakfast. We need to talk about last night."

"Just drop it Ana."

"How can I drop it G? We should talk, it is not something I can forget, right? And you either."

"I am a big boy. I can handle myself."

"Gideon you really need to talk about it with someone, some professional who can help you. As much I believe in talking problems with friends, it is too damn serious."

"I didn't want to hurt you, I am sorry."

"That's ok G. You didn't. But…"

"Can we not talk about it right now? Tell me instead, what are you going to do with Grey?"

If only I had an answer for that. I just freaked out. I know Christian thinks I am crazy. How can I fix it?

"Go on with your inner dialogue, but I hope you can find time to answer me." He smirks. But his smirking isn't panty dropping for me. Yep, there is only one man that does that. Fuck, I miss him.

"Ok, I see," Gideon states.

"What do you see?"

"That you've already make up your mind. I can't believe that I'm saying this but call the bastard."

" I can't. What will I say to him? He probably will want to know why I panicked. Damn, for sure he will want to know."

"So tell him."

"Fuck, it this déjà vu? I've already had this conversation with Kate. It's my life and I'm calling the shots here so back off."

"Chill. You told me. And if I am getting it right, Grey is the one for you. Why don't you trust him? Had he done something more than recording?"

"No. And it is not about the trust. I don't want him to know. I don't want him to pity me, ok?"

"Ana, it's not…" he was cut off by the doorbell.

Ding dong. Fuck, Kate probably lost her keys again. As I open the door I see him. The most gorgeous man on the planet. How someone can look like that? It should be forbidden. _Stop staring Steele and say something_. Maybe he will forgive you your childish behavior. Maybe you can be _his_ again.

"Christian." I sigh.

"Ana, baby, don't shut the door please." he pleads.

"Okay." I can say only this. I gather all my strength not to kiss him right now.

"Can I come in? I want to explain the reasons for cameras."

"Yes, of course. We are having breakfast."

"We? Oh right, but I want to talk with you in private, not with Kate listening. You can tell her later."

"No, Kate is… well, I think she is with Elliot because she didn't come after work."

As Christian was about to ask with whom I am, Gideon came out from kitchen. If the looks could kill.

"Grey," Gideon greets.

"Cross," Christian replies.

I feel cold. Are we in Greenland now?

"Ana, I will be going. Call me." Gideon looks at Christian and than at me and smirks "Later." He walks out of the apartment and now I'm standing alone with one angry Christian Grey.

"Tell me he just came here for breakfast," he barks.

"No Christian, he spent the night here." _Why the fuck did you say that out loud, Steele?_

"Why?"

"Really – just why? And not your favourite line – _did you fuck him_? Well, well, well Christian Grey can learn something in a relationship." I smirked.

"Is this still a relationship?" he asks, coldly. My heart just stopped. No beating. Fuck, I didn't want to face him after my stunt in his apartment, but now I think I'll die if he breaks up with me.

"Christian, I am sorry for what happened yesterday. I wasn't thinking." I want to say more, but I feel that my body is shaking. I close my eyes to stop the tears. I can't cry, I can't be a one silly woman. I am strong, I am strong.

"Baby," he wraps his hands around me. His warm body is what I need right now.

"I am so sorry." I sobbed.

"Why are you sorry, baby? I didn't know. I should have told you about the security cameras. But believe me it wasn't for any recording purpose. I had a break-in last year and after that I put CCTV in every room. Ana, being in relationship is new to me. But I know that trust is important. So maybe we can talk, maybe you can tell me about reasons for your hatred of the videos."

"I'd rather not. Can we just pass with that? Pretend like it never happened?"

"No, Anastasia we can't. I have my suspicion, and I want you to tell me. You can't have another panic attack while we are at Escala."

"Christian, if you want me to be back at Escala, you need to turn the cameras off. That is non-negotiable. I just, I can't be there with someone observing me."

"Ana, I need CCTV for my safety, for your safety."

"You have your goons for your safety, Christian. I won't put my feet at Escala with those cameras on."

"Fuck, Ana why are you so stubborn?" He runs his hand through his hair. We stare at each other. I won't back off. I can't. "Deal," he says finally. "But you're gonna to tell me why. And I don't want to hear some half-true shit."

"Why the fuck do you need to know? It's in the past. Nothing can change that. So it's better to forget. I did."

"How the fuck did you forget? By having a panic attack? Don't bullshit me Ana. I know Gideon knows the truth. How come he can know and I not? I thought that I was your boyfriend." Boyfriend? I laughed at that. "What so fucking funny?" He looks shock by my laughing response.

"I'm sorry – I can't stop laughing – just THE GREAT Christian Grey called himself a boyfriend. And it just doesn't suit him. I mean the title."

"So who am I?" he asks.

"My man." I bite my bottom lip.

"Woman, you will not distract me with sex right now. I know this technique. I invented it. We need to talk. I want to protect you but you need to tell me what the hell happened to you."

"Ok, just promise me to not pity me. I won't stand that."

"Ana…"

"And you will tell me why you flinch every time I am about to touch your chest. And I want to know about those marks." He looks lost; I bet he didn't expect that. "Yes, Christian, a trust is a two way street. Are you ready to ride this street?"

" Anastasia, only with you, baby." He kisses my forehead and leads me to the couch. It is going to be a long talk…

* * *

Some time after the talk

Do I attract only damaged people? Between Christian's and Gideon's fucked-up-ness, I can't tell who is more damaged. And I can't forget about Kate. What did I get myself into? And he is into BDSM?! He is bossy in bed, and I love it but a Dominant? WTF? What the fuck does it means for me? I won't be his submissive, fuck no , I won't. _Aren't you already Steele? _Fuck me, I like when he takes control over my body. But I don't know much about BDSM. Fuck, I need to do some research.

And what about his formative years? I thought that my family was horrible. Now I feel like a brat. Damn, I am so grateful to Grace and Carrick for adopting him. At least he had some happy place to live.

"Ana, I've told you enough. Now is time for your story." Christian interrupts my thinking.

Yep, I think it is. Thank fuck for my journalist's abilities to make him talk first. Focus Steele. What do you want to tell him_? For sure not truth. Half of it? Well, it's sounds reasonable. No, it doesn't._ Oh my God, I need a shrink.

* * *

AN

**First off, a big thank you to Wrenegade for editing. Also thank you for reviews and for following this story. It's been a long wait, sorry for that. I have fallen head over heels in love with Sebastian Hunter from Jane Harvey-Berrick's books "The Education of Sebestian/Caroline and couldn't focus :)**

**I didn't want to write Christian's story because you all know it too well. The only thing he didn't say - about Elena Bitch Troll Robinson. There will be a time for that later.**


	13. Chapter 13

Flashback

_"Hi, come in." He kisses me._

_"Hi José."_

_"Baby doll, I am so happy you agreed to come."_

_"José, let's talk first."_

_He looks at me confused. I know he thinks that tonight will be that night. But I can't do this. I don't love him. Call me stupid but I want to make love to my boyfriend, not just have sex. And I can't separate sex and love. Can I? Well, José is okay guy, but he seems more like a friend. Maybe this boyfriend thing isn't for me. I like him, but when he is kissing me all I can think is when he is going to stop. Maybe I am asexual? So why the fuck does David Gandy turn you on? Holy shit, is Gandy really a reason for my first break-up?_

* * *

_"What are you saying Ana?" he asks._

_"__José, I like you. I really do. But I think we should be just friends. I just think that all this relationship stuff isn't for me. I really tried to enjoy it. And I did. _Sometimes_. You are a very interesting guy and you can have every girl you want. But I think we will be better as friends."_

_"Ana, I don't understand. We've been together for three months, and now you're telling me that you don't want me. Is there someone else?"_

_"No, of course not. But I don't feel that way I should feel. I like you. But there is no lust. And I know that there is no lust for me on your side, José. That's why I think we should end this." He is silent. _

_"You're right, baby doll. There's not much heat between us. Maybe friendship will work for us. I find you attractive, but you are sometimes too cold and too nerdy. So, what now? Friends for life?"_

_Not after you tell me I am too nerdy for you. He has some nerves. Maybe this is his way to not feel hurt by my breaking up with him._

_"Hey, I just made some drinks. You remember, baby doll that I finished my bartender course last week. Do you want to try my special cocktail? We could celebrate our new friendship."_

_"Oh, I don't know José. I think I should go."_

_"So you didn't mean it. It was only pity talk, let's just be friends. Famous cheesy line."_

_"No José, I really mean it." I hesitate for moment, "Ok, let's try your special."_

_"You got it baby doll. I have special drinks for you; you are going to love this."_

_Well, his drinks are tasty. I feel really dizzy. And it was only two cocktails. How much vodka did he put in it? OMG, I can't feel gravity. This makes me anxious. I don't have such a light head. And I feel really relaxed and drowsy. And I know it is not because of alcohol because alcohol makes me fun and give me energy to do stupid things._

_"José, I need to use the bathroom. Where is it?"_

_"Ana, baby doll, are you so tipsy that you can't remember where the bathroom is? Is right there."_

_"Oh, thanks, I really need to pee."_

_"Take your time."_

_While I'm in the bathroom, I really try to focus. I broke up with him. That is a fact. Why is he serving me cocktails? He should be hurt or at least pissed at me. At least I would if he did the same thing. His cocktails smell different. Thank fuck for being a woman and taking my purse to the bathroom. Where is the fucking lipstick? "Cool and innocent, the lip gloss comes with a set of pink test strips that can be easily dipped into a drink to test for GHB and ketamine. The strips turn blue straight away if the drink is spiked." Thank fuck Kate made me to learn it by heart. Let's check it. OMG! I had blue lips. FUCK! I drank two cocktails. It's been 20 minutes. GHB works after 15? After 30 minutes? I am in deep shit. I need to call Kate ASAP. Kate pick up the phone, pick up, pretty please._

_"Hi Sissy, is the break up done?"_

_"Kate! Listen carefully. José drugged me. I used the lipstick you gave me. I have blue lips. BLUE LIPS."_

_"Fuck Ana, are you still in his room?"_

_"Yes, I am in the bathroom."_

_"Ana, DO NOT GET OUT FROM THE BATHROOM. Do you hear me? Stay where you are. Do not listen to José, whatever he will say. Do you understand? Write it on the mirror with your other lipstick."_

_I can't focus. Why I am talking to Kate? I can hear someone is calling me. "Ana, Ana, are you there?"_

_"Kate. I feel so good, maybe it's not a drug, maybe I am just a little tipsy."_

_"Ana, focus ! You have blue lips. Remember BLUE LIPS. Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you."_

_"Ana, you've been in there a while. Is everything ok?" José asks me. _

_"Yes José, I will be right there with you. Kate, I need to go."_

_"NO ANA!"_

_"Love you Sis, thanks for calling me." Was I supposed to write something?_

_I end the call. Where am I? Damn, this bathroom is messy. Maybe I should clean it up?_

_"Ana?" someone calls to me._

_Oh right, that's José. My boyfriend._

_"Oh sorry it took my so long. But I really needed to pee." I giggled._

_"That's ok. Why don't you lay down on a bed. You look exhausted."_

"ANA! Open your eyes! Do you hear me? ANA!"

* * *

"So now you know. Kate saved me. She came with Ethan and got me out from his apartment before he did anything. He gave me GHB in the drinks. Even Kate taught me everything about rape drinks, I didn't notice it in the first place. He was my boyfriend and at that time I would never thought that he might be a fucking rapist. And the reason why I freaked out at Escala is that he wanted to film it." I burst into tears, I feel so ashamed of myself. "I don't remember that, but Kate told me that he was setting the camera in front of the bed. They found me lying on the bed. Naked. I thank God every day for the Kavanagh family. They made it on time."

"Baby, I am so sorry." He hugs me tight. I feel so safe in his arms. "I want to kill the fucker. What is his last name?"

"It's not important anymore. He is out of my life."

"Did you press charges?"

"No, I couldn't make myself to go through it. I wasn't so strong. Christian, you need to understand that I liked him. I thought that he was a good guy, we had similar interests and he was very smart. It fucking shocked me that a person you were suppose to know could do something like that. I didn't want to press charges because I wanted to forget all about it. Erase it from my mind. I don't want to talk about it. You need to promise me to never mention it again. Today is the last time we'll talk about it.

"Ana, did you talk about it with a psychiatrist?"

"No, I didn't have to. I have Kate."

"Ana, you should—"

"Please Christian, trust me on this," I reply, cutting him off. "I don't want to talk about it, ok? And please never talk about it with Kate. Promise me this."

"Ana, I can't promise that to you. I have to think about it. Something terrible happened to you, and if this guy hasn't been punished, I will fucking make sure that he is."

"NO! You have to promise me not to do anything about it. I trusted you. It concerns me, not you. I don't want you to be my rescuer. You need to forget what I did tell you. It's my way of coping so accept this, Christian. Don't make me regret telling you this."

"Baby… " He sighed. "Okay, I will do whatever you want but I think it is a mistake."

* * *

**My apologies for long wait, I'm really sorry for not updating earlier. Just life.**

**So yeah, Jose is a bastard. I really don't like him in original books, what kind of friend leave you when you are drunk with some random guy?**

**THANKS to Wrenagade for editing :D**

** Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is rather a filler chapter. Hope you will enjoy! **

**I don't own FSOG. Although I would love to own Christian :P**

* * *

After confessions, we spent the night in my apartment, only snuggling. We didn't have sex, I wasn't in the mood for that and I think Christian either. It was good just to have him by my side. He looks so fragile when he sleeps.

I don't want to think too much about his past, his BDSM lifestyle. Maybe we can be together just like us, Ana and Christian. _He is a billionaire, Steele_. Yeah, I forgot about that. It will be a short time until paparazzi find about me. Maybe I should ask him if he wants to keep me out of his public life. No one knew about his submissives. Am I his sub? Does he want me as his sub? He said no, but can I believe him? _Damn it. Focus on your day Steele. You will handle your man tonight_. Again…

* * *

**Evening**

I'm riding in an elevator to Christian's penthouse. I'm staying with him tonight. He promised he got rid of all the cameras.

"Hello Miss Steele."

"Hi Gail, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise. Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. Mr. Grey is in his study."

"Ok, thank you. I can hear him in there." I giggle.

Christian is shouting so loud, I could hear him from Alaska. He is talking with someone on the phone. I'm not actually eavesdropping, I'm staying in the hall waiting for him.

"Welch, I want this report for yesterday, not to mention last week. How the fuck couldn't you find out about him?! It's been three months! I'm telling you, sort this shit out or you are out of work! I mean it!"

Wow, that was a little harsh. I am about to enter Christian's study when Taylor is passing right through me at light speed. What the hell is going on here?

"Sir, we have a situation."

"What sort….?" He stops talking when he sees me. "Anastasia, hey baby, I didn't know you were here already." He is looking at Taylor with his killer gaze.

"Hi, I've been here only two minutes. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, of course. Can you wait for me in a living room? I need to talk with Taylor for a moment."

"Can I say no?" I ask.

"No," he says sternly.

"So why bother asking?"

"Anastasia, please I have no time for this childish game."

"Do you have time for this?" I stick my tongue out saying "pfff" and smiling. Before leaving his study I notice a smirk on his face. Yep, I can feel there will be a response to my not very grown-up behavior later. I don't have the chance to sit on the couch because Taylor and Christian leave his study after only a few moments.

"Anastasia baby, can you wait for dinner in my library?"

"What the hell, Christian? Do you want me here or not?" I yell frustrated.

"Jesus Ana, of course, but I'm having an unexpected guest. I don't want you to meet her. – Fuck!" I bet he didn't want to say the last part.

"So it's _her_. Okay, I am staying here. You can't put me in a closet."

"Ana, please baby. I don't know what this visit is about and I don't want you to be the part of it."

"Christian, I am a big girl. Bring the slut in here."

"Anastasia…" he warns.

"I'm kidding. I will be good." I kiss him on the cheek assuring it will be fine. I can feel he is very tense.

"Taylor, send Suzie up." Suzie? I hate her.

"Sir…"

"Taylor, I said send her up."

"Yes, sir."

"Is she…?" I don't end the sentence. He knows what I want to ask.

"Yes, but I haven't seen her for almost a year so…" he trails off.

We are interrupted by a ping from the elevator. Fuck me, if I can compete with it. It's literally Giselle Bundchen who enters Christian's penthouse. Long legs, beautiful tiny waist, big boobs, long brown hair, and face worth a million dollars. Ok, so apparently my days are over here. And for sure the little toddler who is attached to her isn't helping. Is this Christian's baby?

"Susannah, what a surprise." His eyes probably will pop up very soon.

"Christian, it's good to see you too." She smiles at him, not bother to look at me. I'm sitting on the couch. I can't believe this is happening for real.

"Can you talk privately?" she asks, finally looking at me.

"We can talk in here. This is Anastasia…"

"Christian if I can ask you, I would appreciate if we can talk not in front of your current sub," she says annoyed.

"Dear Suzie girl, I am not Christian's sub. I am his girlfriend so whatever you want to say to him you can say in front of me." If this is his child, I want to know, and I want to know now!

"I don't know if you are delusional, little girl, but Christian Grey doesn't do girlfriends. It will be better for your little heart to understand it quickly."

"Susannah, stop it. Anastasia is my girlfriend, and I want you to respect that and her. Or you can leave now," he says coldly, good to know that my boyfriend has my back.

"Well, changes. Okay, I see I don't have a choice. Well, it's about me and my son." She pauses, doing that deliberately, what a bitch. What did he see in her? "No Christian, this kiddo isn't yours. Although it would be much better for me if it was, haha."

Neither Christian nor I say anything. I am glad he isn't amused by her fucking lame joke.

"I have some trouble with money. Father of my child doesn't care about me and my Pierre." Pierre – seriously?

"So I don't have anyone to ask for some help. I thought that maybe you, Christian could help me a little? You can see I look like shit, and now being a mother I need more than usual."

"Yes, I noticed you don't look good," Christian says. What?! She looks like Victoria Secret's best model for fuck's sake.

"Okay Susannah, come to my study, I will give you a check."

I am dumbstruck. Apparently he doesn't know what to do with his money, and for sure she doesn't need anything.

* * *

Dinner is awkward. We sit in silence. No one want to be the first to speak about what happened before.

"So, you and Suzie," I say rolling my eyes, I can't stand that he use short name on her.

"Yes, it ended long time ago."

"Why?"

"Why what, Anastasia?" Oh Anastasia again, he doesn't like my questions. Don't care.

"Why were you with her? Why did it end? Why did you give her money? Why are you with me not her? She is perfect." Fuck, I didn't plan sobbing in the end.

"Ana, please, I don't know why you need to doubt yourself, you are a beauty, beautiful body, beautiful mind and what is the most important, beautiful heart."

"Yeah, right."

"Believe it, please don't let your unnecessary complex to stop you from feeling something real. I am with you Ana, I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you sitting here with me, eating dinner and enjoying our time together. Susannah is history, I don't really care about her, that's why I gave her the money. If I cared about her I would give her my time. As soon as she was out the door, I haven't spent a single thought about her. It's her life, and there is no fucking way I want to be in it."

"But why you were with her? She is do different from me, can I say she is a cold bitch?" He laughs at my honest comment.

"Ana, you can say whatever you're thinking and I love your honesty."

He said love. I swear my heart just stopped. He looks at me little worried about his last comment. I smile at him assuring him that I'm okay with this.

"Good, honesty is very important for me. So tell me, was she a good fuck?"

I am awarded with belly laugh. "Ok, I'm recalling my last statement," he says smirking at me.

"I'm all ears Christian."

"Well….

"Uh, that doesn't sound good." I pout.

"Ana, she wasn't. That's why I ended it. We were together only for a month. And I didn't enjoy it."

"What? You gave up such a perfect body? Are you insane? Why?" I ask him astonished.

"I don't know why I am talking about this with you… She wasn't the perfect submissive."

"What do you mean by that? She didn't like spanking?"

"No, it wasn't about that. She didn't…um… obey me in the way I like. After we ended she became a Dominant."

"Is that all?"

"She wanted more. From me. I wasn't interested." He looks ashamed of it.

"Thank you for telling me, I appreciate it Christian. Knowing whole story, now I can put my mind at ease."

"Ana, listen…"

"That's okay Christian. Let's go to bed. I'm done talking for tonight. Are you up for some moaning?"

"Always," he answers with a smirk. He pulls me into his arms and carries me to his bedroom.

* * *

**Morning the next day**

Christian is taking a shower. I can't forget what he said last night. She wasn't a perfect sub for him, not obeying him in the way he likes it. Should I ask him how he likes it? Does he wants me to obey him in everyday life, or only in the bedroom? Damn it, why I can't fall in love with a less complex man?

"Hi baby, did you sleep well?" Christian asks me leaving the bathroom only in a towel.

"I can't remember much sleeping to be honest." I giggle.

"About that… Did you want to prove something Ana?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Why am I asking? Maybe because we had sex 14 times and I feel like my dick needs a month recovery."

"Really? Is it possible to tire out Christian Grey?" I smirk at him.

"I am not a Man of Steel. Of course it's possible. So was it about Susannah?" he asks me looking deep into my eyes, searching for an answer. He knows that he can read me well.

"No. Um, maybe a little. Gosh, I don't know. I enjoy sex as much as you. Are you complaining or something?"

"No, not at all. But I want you to be yourself, you don't have to prove anything to me."

"Okay, I just wanted to show you what I am capable of."

"Baby, I know what you are capable of. I know your body better than you and I know what I can do about it. Don't stress. I will lead you into world of pleasure. Trust me." – his husky voice wakes me down there.

"I trust you Christian."

"Good, have a shower and meet me at breakfast."

"Yes sir!" I salute him and escape to the bathroom before he catches me. I can hear him through the door saying to himself, "Oh Ana, Ana what I am going to do with you?"

During breakfast

"Christian, about last night," I start.

"Yeees?" he smirks at me, his eyes still so playful. I love when he behaves so young and carefree.

"I want you to care more during sex. I know we ran out of condoms, but you did it too many times for my liking without a condom. I'm not on birth control."

"But every time I managed to pull out in time."

"I know…. But still it is very risky."

"You should start taking a pill. When do you start your next period?" he asks.

"Excuse me?! I'm eating breakfast here."

"You started the topic," he retorts.

"But not about my period!"

"I didn't know that your uterus can't hear about it."

"Shut up!"

"Ok, to the point, I will schedule a visit with a gynecologist for you, and she will prescribe pills."

"I don't want to take the pill. After the pill, it's more possible to have twins or triplets or even more."

"You know that you'd be taking the pill to not have kids, right?"

"Duh." I roll my eyes.

"Anastasia, please don't roll your eyes at me. I forgot to punish you for it yesterday, but you distracted me with your hot body. And duh? Great response. Are you sure you are graduating from English Literature?" He smirks.

"Shut up Grey. You know what I mean."

"So what about the shot?"

"You know a lot about contraception, don't you? I heard that shots can be ineffective."

"Not when you remember about dates to take them."

"Ok, I will talk with my OB/GYN about options and let you know, Sir." I look him in the eyes, not backing down, I know what calling him Sir does to him.

"You are playing a dangerous game here, Miss Steele."

"And you love it, Sir." I kiss him on the cheek and walk back to his bedroom to get ready for classes.

* * *

**AN**

**A chapter without drama and without cliffy :) Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!**

**Thanks to Wrenagade for her help with editing and discussion about contraception hehe...**

**Please, check her story "The one that got away"!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Introducing playroom/** flashback

_"So what do you think about my lifestyle?" Christian asks with concerned look_

_"I know you're not practicing it with me. I want to know why but I am a little afraid of asking." I sigh deeply. "Do you want to beat me?"_

_"No Ana, I would never do that."_

_"But you sometimes spanks me during sex." I can't say "spanking" and not blush; the two are inseparable._

_"Yes, I do that, but only because I know you like it." He cocks his head to one side._

_"I shouldn't," I say, looking at the floor. He presses his finger under my chin to make me look into his eyes._

_"Don't think about should or shouldn't. You like it and you shouldn't be ashamed of it. Even if we are not using toys, we practice submission and domination. Baby, I've told you several times – you are a perfect submissive. You like when I am in control. You were shocked at first, but more and more you were waiting for me to telling you what to do."_

_"No, I don't. I am a strong woman and will never allow anyone to tell me what to do," I say sternly._

_"Baby, being a sub in bed doesn't make you a weak person in life. It means you trust me with your body. It means so much to me that you allow me to take care of you, that you know I won't hurt you. I am honored with your trust. Ana, you know you like it."_

_"I do." It's my honest answer. "Will you show me more toys?"_

_"Do you want to? Or do want to because you think that I want that?"_

_" I am just curious." I shrug_

_"Curiosity killed your virginity." He smirks._

_"Never regret it." I grin from ear to ear._

_"Oh, I know. You're addicted to me. Addicted to my body and how I fuck you. Come here. That's enough talking for tonight."_

It's been two weeks of fairytale with Christian. We spend as much time together as we can. Although usually nights and weekends. With me graduating and my job, I don't have much time. Not to mention writing my pieces for The Seattle Times. I haven't seen Christian for three days and I am practically dying. I love doing ordinary, boring things like cleaning after dinner with him Being in love with someone makes every ordinary thing extraordinary. With Christian such a lousy thing like walking in the rain feels like something incredible…

Lucky for me Professor Emmerson is sick today, so I have my afternoon off. I'm planning to surprise Christian. How the fuck do I do that with Taylor being with him? He said he is working at Escala today, without cameras I have 50 % chance. I can go with that.

**At Escala**

"Hi Taylor, did you tell Christian that I am here?"

"Yes Ma'am, he is waiting for you in his study."

"Why did you tell him? I wanted it to be a suprise for him" – I whine

"You did, Miss Steele, Mr. Grey was beyond angry today and now knowing that you are here, he is probably just angry."

"Why? Is something wrong with GEH?"

"No Ma'am, just technical difficulties."

I enter Christian's study. He's sitting in front his computer, but lock it when he sees me.

"Hello Mr. Grey. Can I come in?"

"Ana, of course. Come here."

I kiss him while sitting on his lap. It's a gentle kiss but after a while becomes more passionate and life-affirming.

"Oh fuck, I missed you Ana," he hisses.

"I know." I smirk pointing with my gaze at his erection. "Trouble in the Empire, Sir?"

"Some." He sighs.

"Oh no no, we can't have our Great Emperor be so tense. I think I should ease you, Sir."

I get on my knees before him, while unzipping his pants.

"Ana, what are you doing? We have no time for this."

"Sir, there is always time for _this_." I put Christian's cock in my mouth and he surrenders. I look him in the eyes and kiss the tip. He closes his eyes and I can hear him moaning. I love that sound. God, I missed him. And my position only make me more aroused. I'm kneeling under his desk and fucking him with my mouth. Even if he lied about the cameras no one can't see me here. No, he wouldn't lie. He promised me. When he starts moving his hips, I know it won't take long for his release. I suck harder and then I hear door opening.

"Grey, it's done."

Gideon? What the fuck? Christian put his hand on my head to stop but I don't want to stop. Fuck, I don't want to continue either, with Gideon in his office. Why he is here?

"Cross, can you wait 5 minutes outside the door?"

"Fuck no, I don't have time. I need to be in Crossfire in 10 minutes for my alibi. I just want to clarify some things and decide what's next."

"Cross!" Christian barks. "NOW is really not a good time."

"Why the fuck not? It's done. I smashed his apartment. I left him a message to leave town and never come back. I made it look like it was kind of drug mafia revenge. But I talked with some guys and apparently this Rodriguez guy didn't have any debt with dealers so I'm not sure if I buy that bullshit. Maybe he will think his apartment was damaged by his competition. That's why I think we got rid of him and Ana will never see him again."

I can't believe what I'm hearing! I'm so pissed!

"Ouch! Fuck, what the hell are you doing?" Christian yells suddenly. I didn't realize I've bitten him.

I'm now standing totally dumbstruck from what I heard. "What the fuck did you do?" – I yell looking at Gideon. He looks at me shocked probably not realizing yet what I was doing under Christian's desk.

"You bit him?" He laughs.

"Yeah, I did. But it's nothing compared to what I will do to you so I would suggest not being fucking happy, Gideon."

"Anastasia…" Christian starts.

"What the fuck did you both do? I told you to leave it alone, Christian. You promised me. Now you put Kate in danger. I swear to God that if something happens to her, I will make your life a fucking nightmare."

"What does Kate have to do with it? It wasn't her who José was obsessed with," Gideon states.

"And how the fuck do you know that? I didn't tell you everything. And correct me if I am wrong, you weren't there. So you have no fucking right to interfere with my past! I can't believe both of you! Did you beat him or something?" – I ask.

"No, we wanted to scare him into leaving town. I didn't interfere Ana, I just want him to leave town and the state. I know you can still see him on campus." – Christian says.

"You have no right, no right Christian." I may just lose it soon.

"Ana, listen. We probably should have told you. But we didn't want to rise this subject again, you have finals in two months and a lot of stress with it. You won't see him again in your life Ana, I promise you," Gideon says to me.

"I don't believe a word you are saying Gideon. You don't know José. You don't know what you've started. Christian, I want to have a security on Kate 24/7. You owe me this. And I want both of you not to mention this to Kate."

"Ana, what is with Kate? Did he threaten her?" Christian asks concerned.

"Of course he fucking threatened her, and me and Ethan. But he can't rape Ethan, can he?"

They look at me shocked by my words. – "Yes, you morons, you wanted to play James Bonds but forgot to check everything before putting your stupid plan in motion. I'm saying this one last time. If something happens to Kate, you will regret it. And from now on I don't want to see any of you again. Goodbye."

* * *

After the second worst day in my life, I spend as much I can with Kate, never leaving her alone. She thinks I broke up with Christian. I can't tell her the whole truth. I told her we're having silent days. Christian calls every day and shows up every night at our apartment to check on us. He only talks with Kate, and sometimes with Elliot. I'm glad that Elliot is actually living with us now. I am sure Christian suggested that to him.

Christian. I miss him so much. I can't believe he went behind my back. Maybe it's true. Maybe José is out of town. Haven't seen him on campus since that day. I heard rumors he took a gap year. Is it even possible before graduation?

Christian sends me messages every day and I know I'll melt soon. Maybe we can reconcile on Kate's birthday party. She invited not only Christian but also Gideon. Why do I have a feeling it won't end well? Oh fuck it, I miss my man! I need a slut dress to make him suffer more. But I won't let him touch me that night.

**Kate's birthday party**

I can't believe they didn't show up. They told Kate that they will come. Is it because of me? Did Christian give up on me? He wouldn't dare. He can be angry with me but he can't stand up my friends because of our shit. I'm calling him, he answers after five signal, probably to piss me even more.

"Grey, where the fuck are you? You promised Kate you'd be here. Mia is here, Elliot is here, what is missing is your sorry ass and you recently found best buddy Gideon. Better have good explanation to this."

"Baby, we are on our way, tell Kate I have big present for her. And tell her BFF that I miss her too," Christian says.

"Christian, what you are doing with Gideon?"

" I'm looking for a girl for him for Kate's party but it's really a lost cause. We will be in 40 minutes."

"10 or I will start to look for my own date instead."

"Anastasia, maybe we are not together now but you are still mine," he says in his commanding tone.

"If you still want me you will be here in five." And I hang up.

**AN**

Thank you for reading/following/reviewing.

Big thank you to Wrenegade, she makes this chapter to look pretty. Of course all mistakes are mine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, have you read W.R Kimble known as 'Wordrunner' book "Young Lies"? If not, check it! You will love playful Matthew ;-)**

**...**

**CG POV**

"Gideon, we need to hurry, Ana was calling and she wants us in her apartment in 5 minutes."

"I think we are done here. This place looks abandoned but I don't get why the door was locked. I smashed them for sure…"

"I know, something is wrong. He needs to have something in here, otherwise why was it locked? We know he left town." I check the time, Ana will be furious. "Fucking shit. Let's go now, Ana will be suspicious about what took us so long. Taylor, look for more crap here and call me if you find something."

Fucking Rodriguez, Ana was right. There is something wrong with this guy. His family isn't talking with him, and after leaving Seattle he disappeared. My security team can't find him, and I have the best security team in the world. Fuck, and I thought that Leila was a problem.

**Ana POV**

It's been only 20 minutes. Don't freak out Steele. He will come, he will…. I'm gonna cry. I fucked up. I was so fucking stubborn, damn it. No, I was right. He fucked up. He broke his promise. That's right, I was right, he was wrong… Why I don't feel like I am right? Damn it, I need a drink. No, I had two beers and feel a little tipsy already. Fuck!

I look around our apartment and wonder who those people are. Gah, why did Kate even invite all these people when she is hanging all night on Elliot's arm? Kate and Elliot… they are so sweet together. My perfect Sis fell in love. She doesn't need to be in center of attentions anymore. She has her man, and nothing is more important. I'm glad she is happy; it's her day.

I'm sitting on the stairs deeply in my thoughts being more and more insecure of Christian's feelings when I hear Kate's scream.

"Oh, you shouldn't have! I mean I am glad you did. They are awesome. Ana look what Christian brought me! Aaaaa!" – she jumps - I can't believe it! Thank you, thank you. I need to build a panic room for these, good that my boyfriend is in construction!" she exclaims.

"Bro, you went all the way, you know that Kate is MY girlfriend," Elliot says.

"Don't you worry Elliot, I'm already taken," Christian says with his piercing eyes at me. _Some kisses are given by eyes_. Oh fuck, I feel the sudden sensation in my body. I gather all my strength not to jump on Christian. He walks to me and stands very close not saying anything. We look into each other's eyes and I know I will lose it and start to cry. I missed him so much but the bitch in me wants to say something first.

"You're late." Nice Steele, very nice.

"My apologies. Like I said, lost cause." He smirks nodding at Gideon.

"Really Christian, 22 pair of shoes?" I try to change the subject.

"Ana, they are not _shoes_, please Sis don't insult my Louboutins." Kate hisses at me. I roll my eyes on her childish behavior.

"Anastasia, it's rude to roll your eyes." Christian smirks.

"It's rude to be late for the party."

"And if I was on time, what would you do?"

"You will never know," I tease.

"Okay enough of you two, let's drink. It' s a party, right? Kate show me your best alcohol," Gideon states. Everyone follows Kate to kitchen but Christian and I stay behind.

"Ana…" Christian starts.

"Let's talk upstairs."

I take his hand and lead him to my room. I know what I should do but I can't be responsible for my body when he touches me. When the door are closed and we are all alone, I launch myself at Christian and kiss him with all I've got. Thank God he responds to my kiss. I have to break the kiss before we go too far but Christian has other plans. He rips my panties and lifts me, pressing my body against the door.

"Hey, I paid for those," I whine.

"Baby, I will buy you a new pair."

"22 pairs."

"As you wish. Someone is jealous."

"I am not. I'm happy for Kate. Really am. It was a perfect gift for her. 22 pairs of her favorites shoes on her 22nd birthday. I approve," I state with a smile.

"Good. I tried to impress her best friend. Because I know that if Kate is happy her best friend is happy too."

"Oh God, I missed you." I run my hands down his chest to pull his T-shirt from him and kiss him hard. Christian unzips his pants and frees my favorite part of his body.

"You missed me? Let me show how I fucking missed you." He sets up a punishing rhythm when a sudden thought invades my mind.

"Did you put a condom on?" I ask.

"No, aren't you on birth control? You said you'll take the shot."

"What for? We haven't seen each other for two weeks. It was a moot point."

"A what?" He chuckles.

"Moot. Has no sense. Christian Grey you are so stiff sometimes."

"I will show what is stiff." He puts a condom and starts his thrusts. I don't comment that he came prepared…

" You show me this, you show me that, just stop talking and fuck me hard, damn it!"

"Fuck, I am a lucky man, aren't I? You're born romantic Anastasia" He smirks.

"Shut up." I roll my eyes, and Christian spanks me pushing his cock in and out. Holy shit, it's so erotic. I feel myself building inside. I kiss him deeply and say, "Please, hurry! Someone will check on us soon."

"Fuck Ana, I could come now, it's been two weeks for fuck sakes. But I'm waiting for you to come."

"I don't need to come."

"Jeez woman, never say that to me. You will come every time we are fucking or making love. You have my word Anastasia," he says thrusting harder and faster and I know I will find my release soon. "Fuck Ana, you are so tight baby," Christian says and stills. We reach heaven together.

"That was…." I start but can't find words for what I'm feeling.

"I wish I could stay in you forever…. Well minus the condom." He chuckles and I start to giggle.

"Okay, I will go on the pill."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am waiting just for my period to start."

"Did Anastasia Steele say period out loud? Dear God, what happened to my shy girl?" Christian smirks.

"Haha very funny, it's you who makes me slutty."

"What the hell? What did I do now?"

"You are just being yourself. Never thought I would have sex during a party in a house full of people. What the hell happened to me?" I say amused.

"I would say Christian Grey happened to you." He kisses my nose." - And you're not slutty Ana, I don't want you to think about yourself that way, do you understand?"

"Okay, I was just kidding, jeez."

"Ana…." I know he wants to say more but instead he grabs me tighter and lays me on bed.

"Christian, we don't have time for thiiissss." He starts to massage my clit. I love his hands on me.

"Someone once told me there is always time for this." I can feel his fingers in me and surrender.

"Christian, oh god, what about you?" My hips and his fingers start to dance together.

"I am okay baby, relax, just enjoy your pleasure, I love to watch you come, it's my catharsis watching you come because of me."

"Christian!" I cry out.

"Good that music is loud." Christian chuckles.

"Oh shut up." I am panting after my second orgasm.

"Now when you are relaxed we can talk." He sits up licking his fingers. I will never be okay with that, never.

"Can we just move on without talking about it? I was angry with you. You went behind my back. I told you to drop the subject, remember? And I am sorry it took me so long to forgive you this but well, it's just me being me. We are together but I will live my life the way I want, so please stop interfering, ok? I've said you can manhandle me in bed, not in life."

"Woman, you have no idea how much I want to manhandle you in bed for ignoring me so long."

"You can always take me to your playroom," I say shyly. His eyes darken and I know he likes the idea. "Will you?"

"I will think about it, now let's go back downstairs." Change of subject, again.

"Why don't you want to take me there? I am okay with the flogger and other stuff. Why can't we try at least?" I pout. Why could he do all that stuff with his subs but he can't with me?

"Anastasia, we've talked about this. I am not ready for taking you there. We have a different relationship and I like it that way." He sighs deeply, annoyed by the topic.

"But I don't understand why you don't want me there," I whine.

"Fuck Ana, because I don't know if I can control myself having you there!" He yells running his hand through his hair "You're my girlfriend, not a submissive. And this – I mean _us_ - is the fucking first time in my life that it feels right to me. So please, drop this. You're not my sub and you will never be my sub. You are my more, Anastasia."

"Now when you put it like that, well I think I'm fine now." I throw my hand around his neck and give him a light kiss.

"Put on some panties and meet me downstairs, I need to call Taylor first."

"Okay, I will be down in ten."

"Five or I will find a date instead."

"Stop throwing my words at me!" I laugh.

"Okay, but it still is five, I mean it wench!"

* * *

When I am downstairs I can't find Christian but instead find Mia flirting with Gideon. What the hell? She is younger than him, 9 or 10 years? I don't like that and I'm sure Christian won't like either. Ana Steele to the rescue.

"Gideon hey, can we talk for a moment? Mia do you mind?" I ask.

"No, not at all, actually I need to make Kate lend me some of her Louboutins while she is drunk. I will be right back to you G," Mia says, touching Gideon's shoulder. Damn, she's into him for sure.

"Gideon, what the fuck are you doing? Don't you know the rule, never hit on your friend's siblings?"

"I'm not hitting on Mia. She is too young and too, well too Mia."

"Does she know that you aren't interested? It did look like you two were flirting with each other," I explain.

"Are you jealous?"

"What? Of course I am not. But I know Christian won't be happy. Mia is his little sister, he is very protective of her. Now when you two are friends you need to think before…."

"We are not friends," Gideon cuts me off.

"You are not? How come? Christian says you are on good terms. He considers you as his friend."

"I doubt that. We just bond a little because you weren't talking to us. But I can't be Grey's friend when I desire his girlfriend."

"Gideon, please…"

"Ana, I know you are in love with him. I totally get it. But it doesn't make me want you less. So excuse me, I need a drink."

Shit. I thought Gideon was over me…. Let's focus Steele. One drama in a time. Find your man and enjoy Kate's party. Yes, good plan.

* * *

I find Christian still talking on his phone:

"Taylor, check everything you found, take it to Escala and send me a message when you find the one with…" – he stops talking when he sees me.

"I gotta go, call you later."

"Is everything okay?"

"Now it is." – he says smiling and wraps his hands around me but I can feel he is tense. I decide not to push what it was about.

"Do you want a drink? Let's get drunk together!"

"Sound like a very good plan to me. Alcohol makes you even sluttier." – he smirks

"Shut up Grey."

**Three hours later**

Fucking fantastic. Everyone is drunk but me. Christian Grey drunk? Check. Gideon Cross drunk? Check. Kate Kavanagh drunk on Elliot's saliva. Check.

'Okay, time for us to go, babe. " Elliot says.

"What? Where are you going?" I ask.

"To my place. I have a present for Kate there." Elliot smirks. Oh, I know what kind of present is that.

"If you think you will leave me here with these two drunk jerks and a house full of people, I will say over my dead body. And Mia is already gone. So hell no Sister."

"It's my birthday Ana, and I want to celebrate it with my boyfriend. Will you really stop me from it Sis?" – she asks licking her lips looking only at Elliot. Yep, it's better for them to leave ASAP or I will have a peep show soon.

"Okay, but I want you here tomorrow. I won't clean it all by myself."

"Okay, we will help you to put these two in bed. Gideon can sleep in my bedroom. I bet Christian will sleep in yours?" – she asks with raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. If he is going to throw up…. Let's put him in bathroom, just in case."

"Im nhot drunked" – Christian says.

"Of course you are not honey," I mock. "Can you add two to two? How much is it?" I ask.

"69"

Everybody laughs. Yep, drunk Christian Grey is cute.

Party is over. Gideon is sleeping in Kate's bedroom and my favorite CEO's in mine. I even find his snoring cute. I got it really bad. It's almost 4 am. I can't sleep, I need to pee again. Damn beer. It makes you to pee every five minutes but can't make you properly drunk.

As I'm leaving the bathroom, I hear a noise. Oh no, Gideon is having another nightmare. Fuck! I can't go in there. Not after what happened last time. I hope he won't hurt himself. Fuck, what if alcohol makes him more aggressive? I will just check on him. I open the door but it's dark. I hear Gideon saying something but it's not easy to understand.

"Do you like that…. Do you like that fucker?" he hisses. Shit.

"Gideon wake up, Gideon you are having a nightmare." I try to shake him to make him to wake up.

And it was my mistake. Never touch someone when they are dreaming. Gideon grabs me and pushes me on the bed.

"You want to have fun. I'll show you fun. I can show you good amount of pain," he says in murderous tone.

"No Gideon, it's me Ana, please wake up!" – but he doesn't listen to me, he is still in his dream. He rips my panties and tries to open my legs. Now I'm fucking scared!

"NOOO! WAKE UP! IT'S ANA! PLEASE!" – I yell. "Christian!" I'm screwed, he is sleeping totally drunk and oblivious what's happening.

"You want this fucker, feel real pain" - I fight with Gideon but he is so much stronger than me. I know Kate has baseball bat under her bed, but I can't reach it. Gideon holds both of my hands with his one while with other hand he is stroking his cock. I start to cry feeling totally helpless. My biggest nightmare is about to come…. And done to me by my friend.

"GIDEON PLEASE STOP. WAKE UP PLEASEEEE!" – I yell. I've never felt so alone in all my life. When José tried to rape I was drugged, I didn't know what was going to happen. Now I know. I wish I could die now. Suddenly I feel Gideon loosen his hold and free me. It's so dark that I can hear only a huge crack.

"Ana are you ok?"

Christian! Thank God.

"Yyyyes" – I cry, I can't stop my tears.

"You motherfucker, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" – Christian barks. I can't think straight. I cry and can't stop. I'm still petrified. It takes me couple of minutes to realize Christian is beating Gideon.

"Christian stop! Please, he was dreaming! He wasn't aware of what he was doing."

"What? How the fuck is this possible?" – Christian stops punching him.

"It is. He was…. He is having nightmares…. I can't…. He thought I was his abuser. He didn't know it was me. He didn't want to hurt me. You need to believe me Christian. Let him go."

"Not happening Ana, call the police. He tried to rape you." – I switch the light and look at Gideon, sitting naked in the corner with his eyes open. But looking more scared than me. Poor G. He starts to wake up from his dream.

"Christian, he was molested as child. In his dream… he was taking revenge on his abuser."

"What the fuck? And I thought I was fucked up." – Christian says shocked. "How do you know that? For fuck sake Ana, he ripped your panties and was about to rape you. He knew what he was doing. I'm calling the police."

"No Christian, he needs help. Listen, I know because it happened before. And he told me about his painful childhood, about his sexual nightmares. Gideon suffer from sexual parasomnia, you know sleep sex."

"He tried this before? Fuck, when? Ana, fucking shit! I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me? He is dangerous!"

"Nothing happened, really. It was after camera gate at Escala. And I hit him with the lamp. He woke up quickly. I didn't have anything to hit him tonight."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry baby I didn't wake up earlier." – Christian hugs me.

"I am okay. I'm just a bit shaken." I turn to Gideon " Hey G, how are you feeling, here wrap your blanket around you. You are safe now. Everything is fine." I talk to him with the calmest tone.

"I'm sorry Ana, I would never hurt you on purpose," Gideon states.

"Hey, I know that. I'm fine."

"I need to go. I am sorry." He stands up and leaves the room in hurry.

"Gideon, don't you dare to shut me down again. I've told you to do something with it. You need to talk with someone, get some therapy. It's for you own safety."

"Ana, I can't do anything with it. There is no medicine for it for fuck's sake," Gideon says angrily.

"You don't know that! You can stay here, if not I'm calling Angus. But if you don't get help I…." I stopped searching for words.

"You what? Stop being my friend? Well, it will be better for you," Gideon snaps.

"No damn it! You need a therapy and I'm not giving you an option. That's it. If you want me to forgive you what happened tonight you will go and get some help."

"Anastasia, you are insane if you think that we will be friends with Gideon after what happened," Christian barks at me. For fuck's sake, one at a time, please!

"Christian, I know you don't mean that…"

"I totally mean that."

"No, you don't! You have nightmares too!"

"I… Ana." He looks uncomfortable that I revealed his secret, well I told him Gideon's secret so. "I never hit you or tried to rape you."

"No you didn't. But you can see it wasn't intentional so stop being so bitchy, okay?" I say annoyed. I want this night to be over.

"I gotta go, Angus is here. One more time Ana, I'm sorry for what happened." Gideon says sincerely.

"I'm okay. I will call you Gideon and you had better answer. You owe me," I tell him.

"Okay, bye Ana." Gideon looks to Christian not sure what to say. "Grey."

"Cross."

Well, at least they're speaking to each other.

* * *

**Well? **

** This story is about FSOG, but I put a scene from Crossfire in this chapter. Sue me lol**

**"And I thought I was fucked up" – it's great line from Cary Taylor in Bared To You. I really like this character and now I regret I didn't put him in this story instead of Gideon.**

**If you find time to let me know what you think, I would appreciate it. Thank you all for reading.**

**xo**

**Alex**

**I'm not a writer, just a reader having fun with characters. All credits to Sylvia Day/EL James**

**Big THANK YOU to Wrenegade :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Ch17

Hi all! Yep, shockingly I am updating. Just to show you this chapter and let you know about Wordrunner's second book. On September 10th, Young Revelations will be available on ! And from September 6th through the 10th, Young Lies will be available for free! Author WR Kimble

Okay, enjoy! ( I hope)

* * *

One week later - **Gala at Bellueve**

Great. Another party. Hope it will be better than the last one. After Kate's birthday I practically live with Christian. He doesn't let me meet with Gideon; I am allowed to talk with him only through the phone. I let him think that he is in control, but just for now. Gideon will be at the party tonight; maybe they can talk and clear the air. I know Christian is actually sorry for what happened to Gideon, but still doesn't let me to be with him one on one. _He needs time. _Everybody is here tonight, Kate with Elliot, Mia with her eyes sets on Ethan, Gideon alone. Grace invited Gideon; she doesn't know how her younger son feels about it_. Just survive this night, just survive Steele. _

I have a perfect dress for tonight. Long pearl dress with delicate lace on my back. Christian of course bought it. After a huge fight about the car I really didn't have a choice….

_Flashback_

"You bought me a car? Are you insane?" I stare at him not believing what I see. A brand-new Audi is sitting in front of my apartment.

"You don't like it?" he asks.

"_Like_? It's not the point. I don't need a car. I have Wanda, remember?"

"It's not a car, Anastasia, it's…"

"What is it Christian? Tell me." I know he hates Wanda.

"It's a piece of crap Ana, and you know it. This Audi is one of the safest cars in the world. You can't ride in your deathtrap."

"Wanda is very roadworthy," I try to protest. "I bought her with my own money. Maybe there will be a time when I can afford an Audi, but for sure it's not now."

"I bought it for you. You don't have to pay for this Ana. I want you to have it."

"Christian, I can't. It's too expensive. I can't accept this."

"For fuck's sake, why are you defying me again? I'm your boyfriend so I can buy you the damn car."

"Never heard of a boyfriend buying a car for his girl. You can try flowers first, chocolate or earrings but a car, Audi R4? It's too much Christian. I won't accept it."

"How can I change your mind Ana?" He sighs.

"You can't. I don't want to be your trophy girl. Please, I know you have more money than sense." He raises his eyebrow not pleased with my comment. "But I don't want you to spend your money on me. I would feel cheap if you give me this car. You are a self-made billionaire Christian; you told me you want to deserve things. It's the same story for me. I want to buy my own car with money that I have made."

"Every girl would want this damn car," He snaps

"So maybe you should go be with every girl," I snap back.

"I couldn't kiss this smart mouth then," he teases, kissing me. The fight with Mr. Mercurial is over. I thought I won this but Christian surprises me later with the beautiful dress, earrings and shoes. He has perfect taste… Or he has hired someone with perfect taste. This dress is the only reason why I'm glad he is so rich!

**At the Gala**

"Ana, you need to be in the First Dance Auction. It's the tradition of this Gala," Mia whines.

"Mia Grey, I told you that I'm not going there with you." I've told her a million times already. "Please accept my decision because I can't tell for the hundredth time why I don't want to do this." Fucking dance auction. Not happening for me ever. Why doesn't she understand that? Damn, Grace is looking at me disapprovingly and I blame Mia for that. I should be a better girlfriend for Christian and say yes, but…. I just can't. A dance auction is stupid and humiliating. Why are there so few dance auctions for men? _Because men are destined to earn and pay and women just to look beautiful._

"Ana, I understand your reasons but it's just for fun. And the money from the auction goes to charity," Grace says to me. Her tone is kind but I know she disagree with me.

"Grace, I can spend every minute of my free time working for charity, but I won't participate in this particular auction. I'm not judging the idea of it, I just disagree with it. Please, my participation is not so important. There are many girls here who want to take part in it."

"Maybe you as a person aren't so important but the fact that you are Christian Grey's girlfriend is. So I would suggest you grow up and take part when the mother of your boyfriend is asking you." A blonde woman suddenly says that to me. Who the hell is she? I am dumbstruck. I know Christian is listening to it but says nothing. _Thanks for having my back sweetie._

"Elena, that's…" Grace starts.

"Actually, I am grown up so…." What should I say? I want to bitch-slap her! _Calm down Steele, pick your battles. Yes, that's right. _I won't spend my time on her. She clearly wants to make me mad, but it won't happen. "I'm sorry, do I know you? Or you just feel like Queen of England and you think you can interfere in someone's private discussion?" She wants to answer me back but I turn to Grace. "Grace, I hope I won't upset you with my decision. I'm doing it for my personal reasons. I don't want to offend you or this Gala, I hope you know that." Grace nods at me but says nothing. "Please, if you need different help for Coping Together, I will be there."

"Of course Ana, I hope you will still enjoy the gala," Grace says. _Ouch!_

"Mother, I will donate money to foundation, so don't worry about it. Please accept Ana's decision. It's just as simple as it is. Ana doesn't want me to pay for a dance with her. Maybe next year you will make girls pay for the first dance with the guys so she can take part in it." Christian smirks.

"It's not about a man-woman thing, Christian," I snap while he raises his eyebrow like he knows better. "Well, maybe a little. Can we just drop it? The auction is about to start."

I want to go home. Fucking stupid Gala just for wealthy people who are here to show how much money they have. Fuck me if I will ever belong to this society. Damn it! After the argument is over, I start thinking about more clever shit I could have said. I'm thankful for Ray's taciturn character. He raised me not to speak before thinking. But if someone asks me one more time why I'm not in the First Dance Auction, I think I might lose it.

'Hey babe, are you ok?" Christian asks.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I snap, maybe too harsh. "My boyfriend just left me there to fight alone with women I adore, well most of them, who the hell is that blonde bitch?"

"Ana, don't be disrespectful. It's Elena Lincoln, family friend. She is just too bold sometimes."

"Christian, I am too bold, she is a bitch."

"Anastasia, stop it. And I hadn't left you. I figured it was your fight and that you didn't want me to interfere. I agree with your decision, I didn't want you to participate in Auction either, I can't stand men ogling you already, and if you were on stage, I think I wouldn't be responsible for my actions." I giggle because it's so Christian. "Better?" he ask and I nod. We're back to watching the Auction. Mia is on the stage. Yep, this girl loves the attention. Then the game starts…. Ethan bids first: $10,000, then Gideon: $15,000. _Gideon really?_ What is a better way to piss Christian off? Ethan: $20,000, Gideon: $30,000, Ethan: $40,000, Gideon with $50,000. Okay, I know that the Kavanaghs have the money but not as much as Gideon. I notice Christian is typing something furiously on his blackberry. Finally Ethan says, "$80,000," and the room goes silent. Go Ethan! Gideon doesn't bid anymore; he nods to Ethan and disappears somewhere. I need to find him and ask him what this was all about.

"Christian, before you kill Gideon, can I talk with him first?" I ask innocently.

"Anastasia, in a public place only and no more than 10 minutes," – he says sternly. Wow, that was easy. "I need to talk with Ethan," he adds. Oh, now I know what the texting was about. _Of course_.

I find Gideon drinking his whiskey, standing alone and observing the people here. His sad eyes show that he feels lonely here. I need to make him see a therapist.

"Hey G, what's up?" I say cheerfully.

"Hey Ana, Christian let you talk to me?" he mocks.

"He doesn't need to let me do anything." _Well, he did let me but he doesn't need to know that._ "So what was this about Mia, hmm?

"Just having some fun…"

"You said you aren't interested in her. You wanted to piss off Christian?" I ask annoyed by his behavior.

"Christ Ana, no…. not everything is about Christian. I did actually to please Mia, my way to say sorry for rejecting her. Normal girls like her wants two guys to fight for her…" He pauses for me to get that. "So I gave her what she wanted. Too bad for Ethan's wallet but it's better for him to know what he's gonna deal with. Mia likes to be wealthy, he should be prepared," he states.

"Do you want to dance?" I ask to change the subject and he laughs at me.

"Of course Ana, only you can ask such question. As much I hate my life, I actually want to live some more days."

"Relax, give Christian more time. He will come around."

"He will come around with me wanting his girlfriend?" he asks, not smiling and I don't know if he is kidding or not.

"Gideon, stop it. You don't want me. You just want what I have with Christian. You will find your love, finally." I say to him.

"Is what you have with him Ana, love? Not lust?"

"Yes Gideon…. I love Christian. He is the love of my life," I say shyly. But it is the truth; I love him more than anything.

"Good to know," says the voice behind my back. Well, just perfect. I turned to him and he is grinning like a fool.

"I would prefer hear those words in different occasion, when we are alone, not saying to the guy who wants to steal you from me. But maybe he will get the message finally."

"I did," Gideon says.

"Good," he says to Gideon and turns to me, his eyes darkened and he says the words I wanted to hear all night, "You. Me .Bed. Now."

**After some time in Escala**

We are all hands and kisses on our way to Escala, his mouth never leaving mine. Christian practically rips my dress from my body. When we reach his penthouse it seems like nothing can stop him from getting me naked.

"Christian, slow down." I giggle

"Oh Ana, sorry, I can't wait to be inside you baby." He unzips my dress but not in very patient way.

"Christian, you will rip the dress!"

"So what? Now it is my biggest enemy. We need to say goodbye to it."

"Christian!" I yell, but it's too late. Such a beautiful dress…

It will be our first time without a condom, Christian's member is more than happy.

"Ana…." he starts but says nothing more.

"Make love to me Christian…"

"I always make love to you Anastasia… even when we are fucking like animals… I…." he stops again. He rocks his hips and when I think I won't hear these three words…."Anastasia, I didn't plan this, falling in love. There was no option for me to love someone. But you happened. And…." – he stops talking for a moment… "God Ana, it's so fucking great to be inside you." He starts to thrusts harder, and I know he will find his release soon, just like me…

"You are with me every day, in my mind and my heart, you are soaking my dreams and every millimeter of my body wants you, every new talk with you is a reason for me to fall for you more. You are my every thought Anastasia, I see and feel you incessantly. I love you Anastasia Steele," he says while reaching his climax.

I slide my arms around his neck. "I love you too, Christian, more than you will ever know."

He smiles his shy smile at me. How can such a Dominant be so insecure?

* * *

It's not my fav chapter for this story, I had in my head for too long. To get more inspirations for myself I created a Pinterest board for this story…. I know I should be writing not doing it but well, too late :)

If you want to see Ana's dress – it's awesome! – you can find me on pinterest **dot** com **slash** alexplayroom **slash** fire-we-make

Please review! If you have time and want to…

All the best to Wrenegade for editing :)


End file.
